Lost & Found (The Danny Dare Rewritten)
by C a P T i V i T Y
Summary: It's been a year since the accident that wheel-chaired her grandmother, scarred her, and killed her cat, but Sam still has nightmares about that day. When Tucker Foley tells her to date Danny Fenton (so-called school freak) in an attempt to get the girl 'out there' again, Sam-for some reason-accepts. Will secrets be revealed? [DxS] [Cover by Coco-Apple] [HIATUS IS OVER!]
1. Based on the Brain

**Summary: Sam Manson woke up that morning to a **_**horrible**_** dream. Everything went blurry, something grabbed her, then she wasn't in the car anymore. She screamed, but her lungs filled with water... - It's been a year since the accident that wheel-chaired her grandmother, scarred her, and killed her cat, but Sam still has nightmares about that day. When Tucker Foley, her best friend, tells her to date Danny Fenton (so-called school freak) in an attempt to get the girl 'out there' again, Sam-for some reason-accepts. Will real love come from fake love? Will secrets be revealed? [Re-write of The Danny Dare]**

_I'm gonna break your heart, and get away with murder. You should have known from the start that it wouldn't last forever. I can't control myself, I feel like someone else. I'm gonna break your heart, and get away with murder..._

-The Difference (originally by Jeffree Star)

**Chapisode 1: Based on the Brain**

Sam Manson woke up that morning from a _horrible _dream.

It wasn't so much a dream as a memory, though, despite the fact that her subconscious had made the ordeal slightly more terrifying: She'd been sitting on the backseat of her grandmothers car, her grandmother in the front. Everything went blurry, something grabbed her, she wasn't in the car anymore. She screamed, but her lungs filled with water...

In reality, her grandmothers car drove off a bridge, about a year ago now. Somehow, both her and her grandmother had manged to escape (which couldn't be said for Spider, Sam's cat who they had been bringing to the vet, poor animal). Sam had survived the whole ordeal with nothing but an angry scar on her right shoulder, but her grandmother hadn't been so lucky. She was in a wheelchair now, and would most likely never walk again.

The black haired teenager shook of her memories as she sat up in her bed, slightly dazed, since she was still half in the world she'd been in while sleeping. With a quick glance at her alarm-clock, she decided that it was, in fact, a very good time to get out of bed.

"I hate nightmares." Sam muttered to herself, getting out of her bed and slipping into the irritating Pink robe her mother had bought her that previous summer. She still had two hours to go before her alarm would warn her that it was time to get out of bed, and Sam wasn't usually a morning person. The young female did not want to risk the chance that she _would_ fall asleep again and have the same dream once more, though.

"I'll just dress and go downstairs." Sam decided, walking over to the mirror hanging on her closet door and grabbing her hairbrush: The teenager had grown her hair out quite a bit, refusing her mother to cut it. Her mother had always liked it short; she said that it made her look like a respectable young lady.

But Sam didn't think that at all. As she aged, she'd started looking more and more like her mother, and the short haircut made it even worse.

After her hair had been braided, Sam opened the closet and threw on some clothes without really thinking. It was still hot outside-summer refused to really leave-but Sam hadn't worn anything that even resembled a top in years. Instead, she wore a black T-shirt and jeans. It wasn't as extreme as the goth-attire she'd worn during her younger years, but she felt comfortable. The T-shirt didn't show her shoulders, didn't show her scar.

The raven-head sighed, staring at the tired purple eyes that stared back at her. She didn't feel like she was that girl in the mirror. That girl was... That girl was Samantha Manson, while Sam Manson had been gone since the accident.

She wasn't about to let anybody call her Samantha, though.

"Samantha!?"

"Talk about Irony." Sam groaned, turning to the woman who had shown up by the door, "What is it, mother?"

"I just wanted to check if you were awake, Sammie! I've made breakfast!"

Sam's mother was the sort of woman who was secretly feared by anyone and everyone. Her hair was strawberry blond, shiny, and perfect. Her eyes were a sharp blue, her skin was like silk and she was thin as a straw. She was short and cute, but strong, and Sam could not deny sometimes being intimidated by the woman.

"I'll be right down." The teenager promised, "I'll just get my books."

"All-righty, then!" The notorious morning-person said cheerfully, turning around instantly and disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Danny Fenton arrived at school late.<p>

Sam watched him from her usual spot in the back of the classroom as he entered frantically, tripped, and landed face first on the floor, right in front of their Biology teacher-Mr. Lancer. Class had started about twenty minutes ago, and though they wouldn't really have class today-perks of the first day-the underpaid teacher still seemed really pissed off.

Like the herd of sheep they really were, the entire class started laughing at the so-called 'freak', some even pointing, but Sam didn't laugh. She'd looked up from her 'notes' (it was really just a drawing) when the boy had entered, but now that he'd tripped she looked down again, not wanting to be one of the people adding to his certain embarrassment.

"Mr. Fenton." She heard Lancer say tightly, and could almost vision the vain that was about to pop on his forehead. Not that she'd ever been very close to see it. "You're late. Is it going to be another year of the same?"

"Sorry." The class had gone silent when Lancer spoke (not because they feared him, because Lancer barely had any authority most of their time), but Danny was still barely understandable. Sam glanced up and saw him staring at his feet. He'd apparently scrambled up from the floor.

"Just sit." Lancer said after a few seconds of silence, waving his hand dismissively. "I can keep punishing you, but that doesn't change anything, apparently."

Danny hurried to his place by the window, three rows in front of Sam, and she took the opportunity to openly stare at him. His back tensed when he sat down, and he spun his head around to stare right back at her.

Sam quickly looked back down towards her Drawing. For one crazy second, she thought she'd subconsciously drawn him-Danny Fenton. But no, she reminded herself, she'd used her pencil to sketch the outlines of Inviso-bil's face.

She shook her head. It looked too much like Fenton, she must've not gotten it right.

* * *

><p>"She lives!" Tucker joked when she sat down next to him during lunch. "I haven't spoken to you all summer, dude, what's up with that?"<p>

"Sorry," Sam told him, "I was... buzzy."

She hadn't truly been that buzzy at all. She'd spend two entire weeks in Florida, reading the same book over and over again, and the remainder of the holiday had been spend... well, the same. She wasn't about to tell Tucker, though. He would just tell her to get a life. He wouldn't be joking, either.

"With what?" Tucker asked, "Reading a book?"

Okay, so maybe her friend since pre-school knew her a bit too well... "Yeah."

"Sam, you seriously need to-"

"Get a life, I know." Sam nodded. "But what if I don't want to?"

"I was actually going to say, you need to get yourself a boyfriend."

"What?" Sam asked, flabbergasted. That one, she hadn't expected. It seemed kind of random. "Why?"

"I've been thinking about it." Tucker said, grabbing his PDA and holding it out to her. "Most teenage girls start to actually have a life when they have a boyfriend, whether it's to have an excuse _not _to see him or because they so desperately _want_ to see him."

Sam looked at the screen of the little computer, where Tucker had typed it all down as if she wouldn't understand what he said if he just said it.

"I don't need a boyfriend, Tucker." Sam said, handing the thing back, "anyway, based on what information?"

"My brain." Tucker shrugged, "either way, I think it's worth a shot."

"You've been planning this, haven't you?" Sam said, a small grin escaping from her facade and appearing on her face. She couldn't help it, she liked it when Tucker was being a smart-ass. "Very well, I'll play... Who would you suggest me to date, hmmm?" She smiled sadly, "What boy in this school doesn't resent me, other than you?"

"Danny Fenton." Tucker crossed his arms.

"What?" This time, she frowned. "Why?"

"Oh, c'mon. You think I haven't noticed the sneaky little glances in his direction, the entirety of the last school year?"

"And that automatically means I'm _into _him?" Sam rolled her eyes, "That's stereo-"

"Typical, yes. But it's true."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. I will bother you until you give in."

"I will not date Danny Fenton for your sick amusement." Sam was beginning to sound angry, but Tucker didn't budge. He was used to it.

"It's not for my amusement, Sam." Tucker stood, rolling his eyes, "It's because you need someone to cheer you up, and apparently, I can't do it." He sighed, "And I honestly think he needs somebody to cheer him up, too."

"So that means we should just _date_?" Sam shakes her head. "That's just wrong, Tucker."

"I'm not saying you should walk up to him and suggest dating." Tucker announced, "I'm saying you should get to know him, hang out." He shrugged, "You'll end up together anyway."

He stood and walked away, with Sam staring after him as if he was crazy.

Finally, she shook her head and turned back to her food. Across the cafeteria, she caught sight of Danny Fenton sitting at a table on his own, picking at fries he didn't seem to want to eat. His head suddenly snapped up, his eyes met hers.

Without really thinking about it, she brought up her hand in a small wave.


	2. Clothing dilemma's

**Chapisode 2: Clothing dilemma's**

"Samantha?!"

Sam sighed, irritated, as she stopped mid-step. She'd been on her way to her room-about to start climbing the stairs, actually-when her mother had come from the Kitchen and called her back. Sam hadn't even realized anybody but her grandma Manson was at home.

"Yes, mother?" Sam asked, faking a smile as she turned back around to look at the woman. She seemed like usual, but Sam knew all about appearances, and if her mother wanted to speak to her after school, it meant nothing good.

"We'll be attending dinner at the Baxter's tonight. They've been wanting to invite us over for a while, but with your fathers new business deal coming to a close we didn't have the time." The red-head explained, crossing her arms as a sign to announce that Sam didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Sam, though seriously _wanting_ to protest, decided against it and nodded. "All right, mother. I'll dress for the occasion. For now, might I be excused to make my homework?" It was a tactic she often used when wanting to get away: speak perfectly and use homework as an excuse.

"Yes, of course, Sammie." Mother nodded, clapping her hands together. "You go do that!"

Sam wasted no time sprinting up the stairs and shutting her bedroom door behind her. In reality, she didn't really have any homework to do, so she'd condemned herself to at least three hours of being stuck in her bedroom with nothing to do. But she didn't mind, there was something else she could do, it wasn't in her bedroom exactly, though.

She made her way to the big balcony doors of her room, and peaked back at the closed bedroom door one last time. Then, she slid outside. It was sunny, as it had been the entire summer, and Sam could see the pool in their backyard glittering like diamonds.

"Up we go." The raven-head muttered to herself, grabbing the rain-pipe next to the balcony and starting to climb up.

Their house, which was more of a mansion, had a flat roof that couldn't be reached. Well, not by her parents, at least, but Sam herself came here often, and she'd made it her personal place in the sense that it was the only place where she could truly be alone.

On days like these, when it was sunny, she would often just sit here and enjoy the view over Central Park.

Which was exactly what she did now.

* * *

><p>By the time dinner was served, Sam was all but ready to slam her head on the table.<p>

Dash wasn't that bad a guy outside of class, at least. He'd even tried to start a conversation with her about their new mascot, since their parents were speaking about politics. Sam had played along for a while, but she wasn't about to act extremely nice to somebody who was just going to be a jerk again when his friends were around.

"Sammiekins?" Her mother suddenly said in that sickly sweet voice, about at the same moment she was actually thinking about what would happen if she used her knife to stab herself, "Tell Mrs. Baxter about your cafeteria plan!"

"Oh." Sam searched her mind for a few seconds, before it clicked. Her mother meant the veggie-menu Sam had put together and shown the school board, it was the only thing Sam and her mother actually agreed upon, they were both vegetarians-though Sam took it a little further by not eating anything with a face on it. "Well, Mrs. Baxter, I wrote this menu that vegetarian kids could buy food from during lunch, and the school board promised they'd look into it."

"That's wonderful!" Mrs. Baxter gushed, giving Dash a sideway glance as if asking him why _he _didn't do something the school board would look into, "You did this today, I take it?"

"Yes, ma'am." Sam nodded.

"Well, Dash will, of course, support you with this." Mr. Baxter cut in, "There should be more healthy food in the cafeteria, anyway."

"I will?" Dash asked, "I mean, I will." He then nodded when his mother shot him a glare, "I'll totally, uh, start a petition for it, or something." He shrugged, slumping in his seat again.

"Gee, thanks." Sam drawled out, her sarcasm being overlooked.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Dash, watch your manners!" Mrs. Baxter scolded, then turning to Sam's father, "You should be proud of your daughter, Jeremy, for being so involved in things. Dash is barely involved in anything other than football."

"Samantha isn't _that_ involved in anything." Sam's father argued, "Except when she finds another cause to protest for."

"Well, at least that's something." Mr. Baxter said, "Either way, we should say grace before dinner gets cold."

"Grace?" Sam wondered quietly, sending Dash a questioning look.

The boy, though she'd almost expected him to snap at her, just shrugged.

* * *

><p>"I hate life." Sam groaned to herself when her mother opened her curtains the following morning.<p>

She'd been unbothered by nightmares-for once-but now her mother had apparently decided to wake her up an hour before her alarm would start ringing, anyway.

"Good morning to you, too." The red-head said, as if Sam hadn't just cursed life the way she had, "You should get up, Sammie, it's a bright new day and the sun is shining!"

"Which is exactly why I don't want to get out of bed." Sam announced, "I don't have school until three hours from now! Could I _please _sleep some more?" She sent a quick glance at the clock on her wall... 6:30! It was so early!

"No." The woman chirped. "Now, what would you like to wear today?! And don't worry, I know by now you don't want pink... How about something purple?!" The woman turned to the closet while talking, and opened it with a large gesture that was slightly dramatic. "You could wear your Summer dress! It's so hot outside, they say it's gonna be-"

"Not my dress." Sam interrupted, "It shows too much shoulder."

"Oh, right." Pamela-as Sam's mother was called-tapped her chin in thought. "Okay, how about that pretty shirt you came home with three weeks ago?"

The shirt she'd purchased at a Dumpty Humpty, but she wasn't about to share this information with her mother.

"That'd be all right." Sam nodded, "I could wear my skirt beneath it, if it makes you happy."

Her mother beamed as if Sam had just said something life-changing, and nodded, grabbing the dark purple shirt and Neon green skirt. It still wasn't exactly what her mother liked, but she'd given up making her daughter wear what _she _wanted years ago, and was happy whenever she could get Sam to wear something girly, now-a-days.

Meaning, ever since the accident, when Sam had started wearing pants and T-shirts, only.

"Will you at least allow me to wear my boots beneath it?" Sam asked, getting out of bed.

"Beneath this? Sam, you should wear flip-flops! You can wear the black ones, if you want, but I don't want you to sweat to death."

The fifteen-year-old groaned, throwing her hands up in the air, "Fine!" She grinned, "While we're at it, we should cut my hair, too!"

"Yes! That's a great idea!"

"What?!" Sam paled. "I wasn't serious!"

"I know, I know." Pamela laughed, "You should see your face, Sammie!"

These moments were rare, when the mother-daughter pair could actually get along for a bit, but Sam loved these moments, when she didn't feel as unwanted as she usually did.

It never lasted long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was chapter 2. I won't always update this quickly, sometimes it will take longer. Sorry about the boring chapter, I'm just trying to introduce the story a bit. Stuff will happen soon, I promise!**

**Meow15971: Yes, I loved it, too. But I'm not stupid. I realize the ending was horrible and the whole Paulina thing was kind of forced. That's why I wanted to re-write. Also, she's, like stated in this chapter (I listen to you guys ;) ), 15. She was 14 when she was in the car with her grandmother.**

**Guest: Yeah... I seriously suck at writing Tucker. He's one of the characters that I don't want to forget about but can never get right. I'm sorry.**

**Lucky-the-cat: Well, I'm glad you like it!**

**Until next time!**


	3. The Phantom

**A/N: I just wanted to make sure that you guys know that I actually have a life now, however irritating and stupid it may be. Updates don't go as fast as when I wrote the original 'The Danny Dare', mostly because while I want to write some Danny/Sam fluff, I am NOT feeling the romance in real life.**

**But I won't bore you with all that!**

**You might start noticing in this story that, while I do keep some of the details from certain episodes, the time line is all messed up and while some things from, say, season 3 have already happened, some stuff from season 1 has ****_yet _****to happen.**

**Meaning, try to forget about the time line in the show for a little bit while reading this, or you'll end up confused.**

**Edit: I edited the chapter a little bit. I was in a hurry before and I didn't want to make you wait any longer. But here it is, new and improved! And with a new title...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapisode 3: The Phantom<strong>

School was horrible.

It was only the second day, which-in Sam's mind-meant it should still all go fairly slow, with some easy tests to get into the flow again and a few teachers still too much in the holiday flow to actually teach anything.

It was far from that; the very first period, she was presented with a test she knew absolutely no answers from, and spend the entirety of the entire day-up until lunch-in a bad mood.

When lunchtime _did_ finally come, Sam fell onto the bench next to Tucker. The techno-geek quickly nodded a 'hello', but then immediately went back to his conversation with Mikey, who was sitting across from him.

"I'm telling you," Tucker announced, "If you do quest C first, and then go back to quest A, it's a _lot _easier."

"But in that case, you don't get the red key, which you need at the end of the game." Mikey argued, "Unless you play the same level twice, which I find extremely boring."

"Suit yourself, dude." Tucker said, throwing his hands in the air as if he was giving up the conversation, "But I'd rather take the easy way and play it twice. It's not like you'll be playing with the same people when you do it the second time."

"Are you two talking about Doomed?" Sam wondered, picking at the tofu-burger she'd brought herself, since the cafeteria didn't really serve anything good.

"Doomed three, actually." Mikey grinned, "It just came out yesterday."

Sam smiled, making a mental note to buy it for herself. Her friends didn't know she was actually one of the best players online, and she wasn't planning on telling them until an extremely humiliating-for them, that is-chance came along.

"Manson!" A voice suddenly sounded, just as Sam was about to open her mouth and say something.

Sam turned around, raising an eyebrow when she saw Dash prancing towards their table with big, angry strides that kind of reminded her of a cartoon character.

"What?" Sam asked when Dash was close enough, crossing her arms, "Come to shove my head into a toilet again, because then I'll have to disappoint you, the nearest bathroom is on the other side of the school."

He'd shoved her head into the toilet exactly three times in Sam's entire school career, and while Sam wasn't exactly angry (because that would mean she'd had higher expectation of him, which she didn't), she liked to constantly remind him that she had no reason to be nice to him.

"No." Dash said, gritting his teeth and showing her a cellphone. Her own cellphone, to be exact. "You forgot this at my place."

"Oh." Sam blinked, "I didn't even realize I'd lost it... thank you." She took the phone from him, and he gave her a smile-a _smile_-before striding away again.

Turning back to her friends, she realized they were staring at her.

"What?" She wondered.

"Nothing. I guess we just didn't realize you and Dash were friends." Tucker accused.

"We're not." Sam promised. "Our parents are, though."

"Oh." Mikey chuckled, "That sucks."

"Yeah." Sam agreed silently. "It does."

* * *

><p>After school, Sam walked home alone.<p>

She was tired, she had to admit, but that wasn't the reason she felt like she would kill the first person to so much as utter a word to her.

She'd had a horrible day. After lunch, she'd walked into mr. Lancer, who'd seemed somewhat loopy, holding a stupid book and muttering things that were supposed to be 'hip' or something. He had, however, informed her that-since Dash Baxter seemed so excited about the idea-the school board had agreed to try out her veggie menu for a week, possibly more if it worked out. So that was a good thing.

Her good mood about that was instantly crushed, though, when she had later walked into Paulina, who'd then informed her that she was a loser and a freak and that if she ever talked to Dash again, her eyes would be clawed out.

Not that she cared what Paulina thought of her or anything, but being threatened was never a good experience. Especially not when the person threatening you had very sharp nails.

The raven-head sighed and then rolled her eyes, deciding that she was going home now-she should let go of her grudge against the day and just try to relax. The week would be half over tomorrow, since it would be Wednesday, and she knew her parents wouldn't be home Saturday. Just her grandmother.

All in all, she was pretty sure it wasn't such a terrible week, even though she longed back to the freedom summer had given her.

"It'll be weekend soon enough." The teenager reminded herself, starting to turn the corner into her street.

Just then, Danny Fenton ran into her.

"Auch!"

"I'm so sorry!" Danny said, scrambling up-they had both fallen onto their bottoms-and offering Sam his hand to help her up. "I wasn't watching where I was going, are you okay?" he talked somewhat hurriedly, and hoisted her up with a surprising strength that by no means matched his appearance when she took his hand.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Sam said, "Are you-"

"Okay that's good, I've got to go. Bye!" The boy ran past her, leaving her blinking at the place where he had stood only a second ago.

"...going somewhere?..." Sam finished, sounding frustrated, "That's just rude!"

She shook her head, slightly irritated, but then shrugged it off and rounded the corner as she had been planning to do in the first place.

She instantly wished she hadn't.

Two floating, green octopuses were flying around the street, and Sam jumped back, startled by the sight. Octopuses weren't supposed to be green, and they most certainly weren't supposed to fly!

One of the things suddenly saw her, and it snarled-it actually _snarled_, baring it's sharp, pointy teeth.

The teenager stood there, frozen, as the thing came towards her. At the last moment, she jumped out of the way and backed up against the wall. It was now right in front of her, and seemed to want to swear to god _eat her_, if the way it looked at her was any hint.

"Hey, green peace!" A voice-which had an echo to it-suddenly yelled, and both Sam and the octopus looked at the source, finding... Inviso-bil.

These were ghosts, of course. She should have realized.

"Leave the girl alone."

The octopus seemed to have forgotten about her, for it flew towards the white-haired ghost and snarled again. It was only then that Sam realized these things were pretty dumb, they went for whatever they could see and forgot about everything else.

The other octopus, which had now turned it's attention to Sam, was quickly distracted when she threw a rock at it, and she used the opportunity to pick up a tree branch and smack the ghost in the face.

She didn't know what Inviso-bil had done, but the octopus he had been fighting was gone now.

Her question was quickly answered when the ghost held up a thermos-seriously, this wasn't the time for soup-and... sucked the other ghost in.

Sam took a deep breath, feeling as if her world had just fallen apart-even though she'd technically know about the existence of ghost. It was still different to _see_ not one, not two, but three!

"Those were some scary octopuses." She commented, turning to the teen-ghost.

He cocked a half-smile and her heart skipped a beat, as if it was something that excited her, something she _liked_. Which she didn't, of course. This was a ghost.

"Actually, they're ectopuses." He told her, "And they're not _that _scary. They like bothering people, but they wouldn't actually hurt a fly."

"That thing looked like it wanted to." She said with a frown. "Hurt me, I mean."

"I think all ghosts look like that to humans." The ghost shrugged.

"You don't, though." Sam said, before realizing she'd actually said it.

He fully smiled, then. "No, I guess I don't." A pause, and then: "What's your name?"

"It's Sam... You're Inviso-bil, right?" Sam asked, hoping she hadn't offended him-since it was kind of a stupid name and she couldn't see how anyone would actually be called that.

"I'm never going to get rid of that name, am I?" Luckily, he was still smiling. "It's actually Danny... Phantom. It's Danny Phantom. You can call me Danny or Phantom or whatever you want but, yeah..." his voice trailed off and he rubbed his neck as if he was feeling awkward.

"Danny Phantom..." Sam paused, "That's actually an awesome name. Mostly Phantom, like... You're 'the Phamtom watching over this town', or something like that."

Phantom laughed, despite the fact that Sam regretted saying that as soon as she said it. "You could say that, most people think I do more harm than good, though."

"I don't care what 'most people' think, I _know_ that you just saved my ass, so my opinion of you is that you're good, or at least nice."

"That's really..." He seemed to look for the right word for a while, "...amazing of you, Sam."

They stared at each other, and though neither would comment on it, they both felt that pull between them that was only supposed to exist in movies.

"I should go." Phantom suddenly said, "They'll be wondering where I am."

Sam wanted to ask who 'they' were, she wanted to ask him to stay, she wanted a lot of things.

Instead, she nodded. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All right! The first Danny/Sam interaction, however brief... and Sam met Phantom! I wonder what will come of it! And Sam still hasn't told Tucker she'll do it... I should get to that, soon, since the summary says she will. LOL. And because she kind of has to, or this wouldn't be a re-write.**

**Now for the reviews!**

**Secret love writer: Thanks! And I edited it, so it should be all right now! Thanks again!**

**Mpwtl125: I like that you like the story :) And as for 'keep writing': I just did!**

**MarkTheTinyGiraffe: Yes, let's. :P**

**Meow15971: Yes, I love those moments, too. That's why I added one. And thanks, you're review reminded me that I should put in a disclaimer somewhere in the story :P**

**Nlresda123: I can't update EVERY day. But I just did, so I guess you still got your way. (Hey, that rhymes!)**

**Okay, as for the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, IT BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN AND IF HE DOESN'T SOMEDAY CONTINUE THE SHOW I WILL TAKE A PAGE OUT OF PAULINA'S BOOK AND SCRATCH HIS EYES OUT! Also, I don't own the cover for this story. I found it on google. I don't know who made it, if somebody knows, feel free to tell me so I can give credit where credit is due.**

**Something else: Look on youtube for: flowers for a ghost [a decade of danny phantom]**

**(by DannyPhantomSG1). It's so awesome and greatly inspires all my DP related fics, to some extent. I suggest watching it at least three times, since there are things in it you don't notice the first time.**

**Also, please fill in the poll on my profile (about the pairings). I'm curious!**

**Whoo! That's a long AN.**

**Hope you enjoyed, until next time!**


	4. Worries and Agreements

**YES. I CHANGED THE COVER.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapisode 4: Worries and Agreements<strong>

_"Honey, you know I love Spider." Her grandmother told Sam, giving her a quick look before focusing back on the road. "But if you will not make her shut up, I'll strangle her myself."_

_Sam turned around in her seat to stare at Spider, who was stuck in a small cage that her parents had purchased. She hated it, and she hated that she had put Spider in it, but the animal really needed to go to the vet and it was her first time in a car._

_She wasn't reacting very well to it._

_"Spider... Spider." She coed, getting the cat's attention briefly, after which the animal just started screeching again. Sam groaned. "I don't know what to do about it."_

_She turned back around and looked at her grandmother, "We're almost there, and she'll be too out of it to do this when we take her back..." She shrugged._

_Her grandmother grumbled something, but smiled nevertheless. Sam liked that about her; she never stopped smiling._

_Turning her eye back to the road, Sam realized there was someone... something in front of them. It didn't touch the ground, just floated there, and looked to be an animal. A dog, maybe? But it was green._

_"Watch out!" Sam yelled, but there was no need: Her grandmother had already seen it. She tried to avoid hitting it-but they were on a small bridge, and they went through the railing almost instantly._

_Sam screamed when they hit the water._

_They sank unnaturally fast-or at least Sam thought it was unnatural. Soon, the car started to fill up with water as well._

_"Grandma?" Sam asked, she was vaguely aware that she was crying, since the woman didn't react, but she didn't care at the moment. "Grandma? Wake up! __**Grandma?!**__" And then there was no more air. The water had filled up the car. Sam thought she might have heard one last mewl from Spider. Maybe._

_"Hmmpf!" She struggled against her seatbelt, but she'd tried to get it off twice already, and it hadn't worked before._

_Everything went black._

_"Are you okay?" A boys voice, but she saw nothing but the blurry sky, and she was vaguely aware that she'd just coughed up a lot of water._

_"Grandma..." Was all she was able to croak out before everything went black once more._

"No!" The raven-head shot up, struggling against her blanket until she realized that that's all it was: A blanket. She'd fallen asleep on the couch of her room while she was watching TV.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

She'd stopped crying over this dream months ago. Most of it was nothing but that: A dream.

Nobody knew how Sam and her grandmother had managed to get out of the car, and frankly Sam didn't care all that much. She was pretty sure it had something to do with breaking glass, maybe. Had one of them broken out of the car?

"No, no more thinking about that." Sam told herself firmly, shivering.

She stood, looking at the clock. School wouldn't start until four hours from now... it was really early.

But she didn't want to sleep anymore. To be completely honest: She was afraid.

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't really thought about her encounter with Danny Fenton after it had happened-she'd been more occupied with thoughts about Danny <em>Phantom<em>.

But her mind instantly went back to the black-haired boy when he stumbled into class, blushing and muttering something to Mr. Lancer, who-come to think of it-gave most of their classes, including the class they were in now: English.

Danny was twenty minutes late-sporting bags beneath his eyes-and Lancer made him explain in front of the class-loud enough for everyone to hear-why he was late.

"I..." Danny hesitated, staring at the people in class. "I... have diarrhea."

The entire class burst out laughing, and Danny's face went as red as the circle on his shirt. He looked down at his shoes and went to take his seat.

Sam stared at him, feeling as if she knew the _real _reason he was late (because this obviously wasn't it. He would have made something else up, unless this was the made up thing) but she just couldn't fully grasp it.

She decided not to ponder it too much, though she felt a slight pang at her heart when she realized that he didn't just have bags beneath his eyes: He had a black eye.

This was the event that made her want to catch up with him after class.

She fell into step next to him, and for a second he looked at her slightly bewildered, after which he just looked away angrily.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked, almost accusingly, as if he thought she had laughed as well. Which she hadn't, but with the entire class laughing she wasn't sure if he'd noticed that.

"I just... you were really in a hurry yesterday, weren't you?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Danny shoved his hands into his pockets and didn't look at her, but instead at his shoes.

"You... Nobody's _hurting_ you, right?" Sam finally blurted out.

Danny stopped dead in his tracks, his head snapped up-he stared at her. She stopped walking as well, and for a moment they just stood like that.

Then, finally, he sarcastically answered: "Well, Sam, of course there are people _hurting me_. Almost the entire school is_hurting me_ every freaking day!"

His voice sounded so dark that it instantly made Sam shut up, thought at the back of her mind she realized he'd called her _Sam_. Not Samantha, like most of the people she didn't really know called her, but Sam. Like he knew she preferred it-like she'd introduced herself to him that way.

"Never mind." Sam forced herself to say, backing away with her hands raised (because he looked at her angrily, and she had the feeling he could actually hurt her if he wanted to, which it looked like he did), "I was just... never mind."

She turned around and walked away, leaving him standing there.

Unknown to her, he was staring after her with a strange look in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"I'll do it." Sam told Tucker, sitting down across from him.<p>

"Great!" Tucker paused suddenly, looking up from his PDA, "Wait, you'll do what?"

"Danny Fenton. I'll date him." Sam crossed her arms, "Or at least get to know him. He seems really lonely, and I think somebody might be hurting him."

Actually, she thought his parents might be hurting him-since he'd reacted so sarcastically and all out scary to her question-but she wasn't about to say _that_. Sam didn't know anything, and she wouldn't try to meddle or help him until she did.

"Really?" Tucker frowned, "I mean, you'll really date him? No offense, but _why_?"

"You're the one who suggested it." Sam defended, "And it's not like I'll walk up to him and be all like: 'hey, you know my friend Tucker? Well, he suggested we should date'. I don't know what I'll do, but I _know_ he needs a friend, at least."

"Oh." Tucker nodded, "Yeah, okay. That's actually why I said it in the first place, too." He paused, featuring his 'thinking face', as Sam had come to-secretly-call it. Tucker, when thinking about something really deeply, always wore the same expression. Slightly frowning, seeming far off. "I hung out with him once, during summer."

"You did?" This surprised Sam, "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"We just ran into each other at the library. My mother was dragging me along and his sister him, and we decided to ditch them and go to the arcade." Tucker shrugged, "He's nice, and you're right: He's lonely. And I thought of you..." He took a deep breath, as if preparing for some kind of emotional speech.

"You're both out of it, Sam. Ever since the accident you'll barely talk to anyone anymore, and I don't know what happened to him, but he acts the same."

Sam stared at her friend when he was done speaking, raising an eyebrow. "Wow, Tucker, since when do you actually put away your PDA long enough to think about these kinds of things?"

"Ha ha. Very funny." Tucker crossed his arms. "You know I'm right."

Sam was about to argue, but then she sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I know..."

"You two should just get to know each other, at least. I think it might help." Tucker stood, and Sam noticed he was shaking-though only slightly. "I've got to go, class will start in ten minutes and I've got to go to my locker. Want to hang out, later?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam nodded, "I'll have to ask mother, though."

"I know."

Tucker walked off, then, and Sam had the strange feeling she'd done something wrong, even though she was doing exactly what he'd told her to do.

But then she realized that, aside from Mikey-who didn't hang around with them outside of school-, Tucker didn't have any other friends. What Tucker had said was true: She'd barely talked to anyone after the accident. More than that; she'd gone out of her way to avoid everybody, including him.

She was a sucky friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, this was fun to write... actually it wasn't. I'm tired and I really just want to take a shower, but before I knew it I was sitting at my computer and typing this, because it has been **_**eating **_**at me all day. Especially the nightmare scene.**

**But Jay! Sam agreed to date Danny! Or at least to get to know him, which is mostly the same, I think. I dunno, but either way I want to keep her as in-character as possible (not counting the fact that she's depressed, a little bit) so I wasn't going to make it be like 'yeah, I'll date him for no reason and then break his heart' like in the original Danny Dare (also, I got a lot of complaints about that little fact, so I guess this is better).**

**I'm SO glad I'm writing this again. I hadn't realized how much I missed this story until I started on the re-write. And it's weekend! Meaning (if my lame 'boyfriend' doesn't bother me) I'll probably write more! Not that that instantly means you'll **_**get **_**more. I kind of like this 'once a day' crap, even if I don't actually update once a day.**

**I mean, I forgot, once.**

**Now for the reviews!**

**Nlresda123: May I just ask why?**

**ZoneRobotnik: I'm not answering anything. You'll just have to read it yourself. THESE LIPS ARE SEALED.**

**Meow15971: Of course you're not ANNOYING me with reviews! Every single review is important to me AND to the progress of this story. If I don't get reviews I'll just feel like nobody cares about the story. SO NO. YOU ARE NOT ANNOYING ME. There might be a lot more? Well, I'm looking forward to it :)**

**Lucky-the-cat: Thanks!**

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this, leave a review if you did, and please fill in the poll on my profile!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Phantom in the Bedroom

**Chapisode 5: Phantom in the bedroom**

"Sam."

The sleeping girl muttered something in her sleep as he poked her, but then just rolled onto her side and slept on, completely unaware of the figure hovering above her.

Another poke from the figure, which seemed to be more frustrated. "_Sam. _Wake up."

Sam's eyes shot open and she sat up, startled, seeming ready to hit whoever had woken her. Seeing the figure, who'd flown up a little and was now floating further above her, her eyes went wide. "Phantom?"

Phantom said nothing, only stared at her shoulder, which was now exposed.

It was a hot night, and despite having her windows opened up completely, the warmth didn't seem to want to leave her house. Since she was in her room, and obviously hadn't expected Phantom-of all people, though she'd expected nobody-to come by, she had gone to bed in a top and shorts.

But now, this left the angry, red scar on her shoulder visible for Phantom to see.

"Where'd you get that?" Phantom's voice was barely a whisper, and she had to think twice before realizing what he'd said.

"Car accident." Was her short answer, "What are you doing in my room? How did you even know I live here!?" She paused, listening to the almost non-existing sounds of the house. She should keep her voice down.

"I kind of know where everybody lives." Phantom shrugged, then winced, "And I'm here because I was hoping you'd have some bandages?"

It was only now that Sam noticed his side, where the material of his black jumpsuit had torn and some weird, green substance was peering through.

"What is that?" Sam asked, staring.

"It's ectoplasm, it's... uh... a ghost's form of blood, so to speak."

"Oh!" Sam scrambled out of bed, not caring about her shorts or the fact that she hadn't shaved her legs in a while-this was a ghost, who cares?- as she made her way to the door of her bedroom. "Just... stay here."

Before Phantom could answer, Sam had left her bedroom.

She made her way to the hallway bathroom, where she knew a first aid kit was located, and opened the door, staying quiet. Her parents were asleep in the bedroom next to this bathroom, so if she made too much noise they would certainly wake.

Her father was a light sleeper.

She opened the cabinet above the sink and grabbed the kit, then she silently closed the small door and left the bathroom.

Phantom hadn't left. He'd floated away from her bed, and she could see why: He was dripping ectoplasm everywhere. That couldn't be good.

"Shouldn't you go to the hospital?" Sam wondered, ushering him towards her. He cautiously came towards her, and seemed to think about his answer.

"No... I don't think so." He shook his head, "What would I say anyway? 'Hey, I know I'm a ghost but would you please help me?'"

"Yeah... not so much." Sam shook her head. "This is going to sound weird, but could you take that thing off? I can't really help you if you keep it on." Sam found herself blushing.

"Uh... yeah. But I need to warn you, your shoulder is nothing."

Phantom started taking the top of his jumpsuit off, and kept the pants on. Sam would have commented on the fact that that was even possible, but she was too busy staring at the ghost-boy's torso.

Angry scars, some even worse than the one on her shoulder, were visible. None were red, but some were green, which-Sam thought-was most likely the same.

"Jesus." She forced out, before moving closer towards him and opening the first aid kit, "Okay, I'm going to clean your wound, so it might sting a bit."

"I think I'll survive." Phantom told her with a sad smile.

* * *

><p>The fifteen-year-old girl woke up the following morning, unsure if she'd dreamed everything that had happened last night. Her question was instantly answered when she sat up, and saw the mess her room was in.<p>

A trail of green went through her room, and in daylight she could see that Phantom's wound had probably been worse than it had seemed in the dark.

"I hope you're okay." Sam muttered as she got out of bed, ready to clean up.

* * *

><p>During breakfast, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Sam's grandmother sat in front of the TV, muttering something about the dark side, and Sam's parents stared at her disapprovingly, but both kept silent.<p>

"Sam!" Her grandmother looked behind her, giving the young girl a wink. "Did you know circus Gothica is rolling into town, soon?"

"Oh, no." Sam shook her head.

"You should go there. They came here when I was a young girl, as well. I loved it."

"Mom, Sam isn't going to that freak show. It should be illegal." Her father said harshly, but after breakfast, before Sam was about to leave for school, he pushed some money into her hand and winked: "Don't tell your mother."

Sam grinned, and nodded. "I won't, love you dad, bye." She kissed his cheek, happy that they got along for once, and then left through the kitchen door.

Tucker was already waiting for her outside, and as soon as she came out he started walking. She quickly caught up with him, and fell into step beside him.

"Hi, Tucker." She grinned, "How are you this fine day?"

"Well, you're in a good mood." Tucker commented.

"My dad gave me money to go see circus Gothica when it comes into town." Sam paused, "Don't tell my mother."

"I won't." Tucker laughed, "It's been a while since I've seen you so happy, I'm not ruining that!"

They chatted about Dumpty Humpty on their way to school. They were going to perform in a few weeks as well. They'd both bought their tickets already, to surprise of Tucker, who hadn't though Sam was even going to go.

But last night she'd purchased the ticket, after her realization that she had been a sucky friend and-to be honest-somewhat of a zombie.

* * *

><p>During lunch, Sam excused herself from the table when she spotted Danny, once again sitting alone. She made her way over to him and dumped her lunch tray on the table, sitting across from him.<p>

He looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Erh... Sam? What are you doing?"

"Eating my lunch with you." Sam declared, "You always sit here alone. It's... well, lonely, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah." Danny nodded, "But you'll never hear the end of it from Dash and them." He nodded towards the A-lister table. They didn't seem to have noticed Danny and Sam at all, except for Dash, who was frowning at Sam when she looked.

She made it a point to look away.

"That's not your problem." She shrugged, thinking, "You know... if you want, you can sit with Tucker and me during lunch?"

"Sam, I know you a little bit, you're always running around the school fighting for your causes." Danny glared at her, "I'm not one of your charity cases, all right? I just want to be left alone."

"I don't think you're a charity case." Sam said, though she wasn't completely sure if that was true.

They both remained silent, Sam staring at him and he staring at her shoulder, which was kind of weird. It was as if Danny could stare right through the fabric of her shirt and look at the scar that forever rested on her skin, as if he_knew _it was there.

After a while, he looked up at her face. "You shouldn't risk hanging out with me. Dash and Paulina and all those kids are ruthless."

"But-"

"_No_, Sam." He shook his head, "I don't _want_ you to risk it. Okay?"

He stood, and left a flabbergasted Sam behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't have a lot to say, except that I'm sorry if this chapter seems kind of rushed. This is sort of a chapter with all kinds off stuff that has to happen, but is sometimes actually too short for an actual scene... Sorry again.**

**Now for the reviews!**

**MarkTheTinyGiraffe: Updated when I can! Sorry for the sucky chapter, though. The next will be better!**

**Meow15971: Yeah... I found the cover on deviantart and it's awesome and fits the story better than the other one did, so that's why I canged it. ALL CREDIT TO COCO-APPLE THOUGH.**

**ShadowDragon357: "It seems like Danny realized he scared her off and perhaps that it was a mistake. He may get angry at her yet, thinking that she's only befriending him/dating him because she pities him and he's pretty much a charity case. It's not true, but if he were to think that, I could see why." - ****It seems like you might be right :)**

**ZoneRobotnik: Yes, Cujo caused the accident. But I wouldn't be too sure on the Phantom part in it, my friend. Why would our favorite halfa need to break any glass, if I might give a hint?  
>Anyway, thanks for your review!<strong>

**Nlresda123: I answer every review. But I'm glad you like it!**

**Secret love writer: Well, when I wrote the original 'The Danny Dare' I sometimes uploaded three times a day, so there's that... And ahw.. I hope you get better soon!**

**That's it, folks! Hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review if you did and please fill in the poll on my profile! Once again I apologize for this chapter. I know it sucks. I'm not happy with it. I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter. You'll see :) *evil smirk***

**uh... you might have to wait for it for a while :P**

**Until next time!**


	6. In their Memory

**Chapisode 6: In their Memory**

"You're here again."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Both remained silent as Phantom seemed to ponder the answer.

They were located on the roof, where Sam had come to be alone after a particularly nasty fight with her mother. Sitting in the middle, the exact spot where Sam _knew _nobody could see them, they'd both been silent for a long time. Until now.

It was Friday night-almost midnight-and the stars stood brightly at the sky. Sometimes Sam wished she could be up there with them; she'd wished so many times, in fact. It seemed to her like a very pleasant place. That could, however, just be her grandmothers bedtime stories talking.

_"Sam, sweetheart,"_ She used to say when Sam was just a little girl, right before bedtime. _"I will now tell you the story of an ancient spirit and her three young children."_

And then she would tell Sam the story of a fair maiden, who had three baby-boys. They all died in a big fire, and they went up to the stars, where they ruled over the spirit kingdom.

This story, of course, was told _before _the existence of ghosts had been scientifically proven-thus proving the story to be wrong.

"I actually want to know what you want with the Fenton kid." Phantom said after a while. "I mean, you're nice, I know that, but he seems to be really upset after... well, after you sort of tried to befriend him? I don't know the details."

"How do you know Danny?" Sam wondered, picking up a pebble that-for some reason-had ended up on the roof. Perhaps it had been stuck on her shoes at some point.

"Let's say he's a... friend." Phantom shrugged, "We've known each other for a_long _time, at least. His entire life, it seems to me, though I believe he was fourteen when we met."

"So you've known each other for only a year."

"I suppose." His lips formed a thin line for a moment. "But it feels like longer." A pause, "You haven't answered my question."

Sam remained silent for a while, trying to decide if she should answer the ghost truthfully. She hadn't known him that long, and their meeting had been a coincidence. Even after he'd come to her for help when he'd gotten hurt, she hadn't thought she'd see him again after.

But something inside her told her he was trustworthy, and also that he would know if she lied to him.

He'd known where she lived, after all.

"It's my friend, Tucker." She finally said. "He hung out with Danny at some point, during the summer, and he seems to think he's in need of a friend." She decided not to say that he'd originally said something else. It seemed wrong, somehow. "And he asked me to talk to him."

"Tucker, Tucker Foley, you mean?" Phantom seemed somewhat angry, "He put you up to this?"

"It wasn't entirely him." Sam admitted, "I think something might be wrong with Danny. I think... somebody might be hurting him. Haven't you noticed?"

Phantom laughed humorlessly, "You could say somebody is hurting him, all right."

"Well, I just want to help him, but he won't even let me talk to him." Sam muttered, "I'm worried."

"So, just to make it clear, you don't want to be friends with him, you just want to help him with something you're not sure is even really happening?" Phantom seemed to be miserable, for some reason...

Maybe he was just a really good friend, looking out for Danny, though.

"It's not that." Sam assured him, "To be honest, I'm not sure _what _it is. I've just..." Should she tell him this? It might just get back to Danny... And it was weirdly personal. Something she'd never told anyone ever before, though Tucker had noticed anyway. "Everything he does, every step he takes, I'm really aware of it. And I suppose that's creepy or something, I don't mean to be, but I just have this weird feeling with him that I haven't felt-" She cut herself off, looking at the ghost next to her.

Technically, it wasn't true anymore. She _did _feel it with someone else.

"What?" Phantom asked, his voice strangely low. Barely a whisper.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She shook her head, finding herself unable to talk any louder then he did.

And why were their faces moving together? She barely knew the guy! Stop stop stop stop!

He tore himself away before she could (she wasn't sure if she would have been able to, anyway), taking a deep breath. "You don't get it, Sam. Worrying is _all_ I seem to do anymore... About F- Danny, about you, about my family..." He stopped.

"You have a family?" Sam wondered, the electricity that seemed to be between them having completely disappeared when he moved away -and she was glad.

"No... No of course not." He said harshly, shaking his head. "Just in my memory."

"That's...- Phantom I'm so sorry." She realized something, then. "Wait, do you call Danny, Fenton because you're both called Danny?"

"Yeah, something like that." Phantom suddenly stood, and instantly hovered above the ground, a little. "I should go. I'm needed."

"But-"

"Don't, Sam." Phantom shook his head. "I'm messing this up. I shouldn't be here."

He started to fly away, but seemed to think about something and looked back once more. "Maybe you should try to talk to Fenton again, when you see him. Years of bullying have made him wary, but he'll open up."

With that, he was off, going invisible before he would really disappear into the night.

Sam stared after him, long after she couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

><p>"Sammikins!" The door slammed open the following morning when it was still dark -since summer had yet to leave, this said <em>a lot<em>- holding a dress that was, thank god, not pink. "Look what I've got for you!"

"A dress." Sam drawled out, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Why?"

It was a nice dress, she had to admit: It was sleeved on only one side, so her scar would be completely covered, and the skirt was still tight and would probably barely reach her knees. Also, it was entirely black.

But, since it wasn't an absolutely horrifying dress, that could only mean _one _thing.

"Mother, no..." She begged, letting herself fall back onto her bed. "I'm not up for it tonight."

"Sammie, it's _good _for you." Her mother said, sitting down next to her. "Dash _personally _came over to invite you-" Yeah, probably because his mother said he had to. "-and you know all about his parties!"

That she did. Dash his parties were famous throughout the entirety of Amity Park for the fact that every student that attended Casper High was _always _invited, even the biggest 'geeks', though most of them usually failed to show up.

What the adults did _not_ know was the reason everybody usually got along so well at those parties: Alcohol was served, and a lot of it.

Sam almost felt like informing her mother of this fact, just so she wouldn't have to go.

"You know, that Dash boy seems really nice. Do you two get along well? When his parents and your dad and I aren't around, I mean." Pamela asked, starting to play with Sam's hair.

"Sure." Sam lied, "But that doesn't mean I want to go to his party tonight. I've barely slept at all!"

"That, I don't believe." Her mother announced, "It's almost one PM. I let you sleep in. God knows you need it!"

"It's still dark!" Sam argued, "Surely it's not-"

"Your curtains just don't let through any light, Sammie." Pamela interrupted her.

Curtains? Sam hadn't closed her curtains last night! In fact, she'd purposely left them open, hoping the light would wake her before the nightmares had a chance to do so.

"I'm still not going to the party." Sam finally decided, "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. If I have to personally drag you there, I will." Her mother stood. "Now, why don't you go get ready? Dash says the party starts at seven, that leaves you exactly six hours!" She clapped her hands together.

"I don't need-"

"Believe me, if you're going to wear that dress, you'll need six hours."

Without another word, her mother left the room.

Sam groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phantom/Sam in this chapter... sort of. WHAHOO! I told you guys I'd make it up to you!**

**I feel a lot better about this chapter than I did about my last, but I'm still sorry.**

**As for the reviews (whoa, there are so many!):**

**Expergiscimini: You didn't offend me at all! Thank you :)**

**ZoneRobotnik: I kind of meant to put Evil Danny in here at some point, yeah. Especially since future Danny made an appearance in the original Danny Dare, though I don't think that will happen here. Either way, Freakshow is on his way! Him, after all, being the main villain (that's not a spoiler, you can see him if you look at the main characters, so yeah...). Not that he'll be the only villain... I'll shut up, now.**

**ShadowDragon357: I might, someday, if I'm inspired... Right now, I'm not. I've never really liked those fics. We shall see...**

**Meow15971: Oh, I'm enjoying this all right. There's going to be a lot of main character torturing before this ends... gheghe. No, just kidding... I think. SO MANY IDEAS. :P**

**Rogue Deity Master: Thanks?**

**secret love writer: I'm glad to hear you're feeling better! And I suppose if you look at it like that this is probably a fast updating story, yeah...**

**CottonCandyLover50Berri: Aaaaaand Done. (Thanks btw).**

**Okay. So just a few things you guys REALLY NEED TO KNOW SO PLEASSEEEEE READ.**

**First of all, before you kill me, I am going to try my hardest to update.**

**Okay**

**Here it goes.**

**The following week is my last week before Christmas break, and my school decided to celebrate this by doing something every day. Monday, I suppose, isn't so bad, and I might be able to update, and maybe, JUST MAYBE, this will be the case on the day after that, too.**

**But then the fun part begins.**

**For a special assignment, our entire grade is going out of the country on Wednesday. We live close to the border, so we'll be back the same day, but this still means I'll be gone at 5:30 in the morning and be back close to midnight. On Wednesday, there will be no updates.**

**The day after, I have the first few periods off, since we're back home so late the day before. However, I plan on sleeping in, and the day will then be filled with activities as well. I MIGHT be able to update, maybe, but I'm going to be extremely tired and might just collapse with exhaustion, and I'd rather not update then, since the chapter would suck.**

**Friday will probably be the worst, since we've got a party planned (yup. That's where I got the idea for Dash's party from), which means I'll need to find a nice dress after school and do my make-up and all that stuff that Sam would hate me for (LOL). I might update, at the slight chance that I'm done before the party starts, but I don't think so and I'm going to be back LATE. And most likely... well, not up to writing. Let's keep it at that, shall we?**

**Either way. After that I don't have school until next year! So I should be able to make it up to you guys then by updating a bit more :)**

**Also, sorry if the beginning of this chapter seems weirdly worded (as in, they might be speaking weird). I saw The Lord of the Rings today... And I'm also reading the book so I'm kind of... weird-ish right now.**

**That's it for now, peops! I hope you guys enjoyed, leave a review if you did. Please fill in the (new) poll on my profile, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**Whoo, that was a mouthful!**

**Anyway, love you guys.**


	7. Phantom-Fenton

**Chapisode 7: Phantom-Fenton**

Oh, how Sam wished she hadn't gone to the party.

Pushing her way through the crowd, she mentally cursed herself for giving in to her mother so easily. It seemed that Tucker was not here (not that she'd expected him to be), leaving her with nothing to do, though Dash had tried to start up a conversation a few times now.

Why he even wanted to do so was anybodies guess, but Sam was pretty sure he was just trying to please his parents in some way.

"If there was ever a time for Tucker to randomly show up, it would be now." Sam muttered to herself when she finally felt some cool air. She'd pushed herself through the mass of dancing teenagers and left through the back door, into the Baxter's backyard.

Now, before we go any further, let's clear one thing up: Danny Fenton was not drunk.

Was. Not. Drunk.

Okay, so perhaps he'd come to the party on a whim (only slightly influenced by the fact that his sister had partially shoved him out the door), and perhaps the first thing he'd done when he arrived was snatch a bottle of cheap looking beer and retreat to the backyard.

And maybe, just maybe, it was his first time drinking alcohol and he felt slightly weird after downing the liquid.

But he was not drunk. Was. Not.

Maybe a little tipsy, but-

"Can I at least get drunk in peace?" He asked out loud when he heard someone approaching. "I don't need another wedgie or sumthin'. I'm good for tonight."

Sam stopped in her tracks, almost wanting to cry for him. He just sounded so... miserable. All out lonely, even. As if he had nobody in this world.

"You shouldn't get drunk." She blurted before anything else had fully turned into sentences that seemed worthy of saying out loud. Not that anything she'd ever said to him seemed worthy of saying out loud, but neither did half of the stuff anybody else in her life had ever said.

"I also shouldn't go and kill myself. A lot of people still tell me that I should." He shrugged.

Sam gasped before she even knew it. "Danny, that's horrible! Don't even think about such things!"

He turned to look at her, and then glared. "Sam, just stop! You can't help me, you can't save me, and if you're doing this as some kind of favor to _Tucker_ of all people, you should really consider getting your story straight, first! To be honest, right now you're acting like some kind of creepy stalker."

Sam was about to say something back when she realized something major.

She'd told _Phantom _about Tucker. Not _Fenton_.

"So, you and Phantom talk a lot, huh?" she crossed her arms, aware that she was testing thin ice.

"What? No. What would make you say that? Who the hell is that anyway?" Perhaps he might have pulled the lie off better if he hadn't been intoxicated.

"That's strange. Phantom said you were friends. Also, you should know about him, since he's on the news _every other day_."

"What are you talking about?" Danny frowned. "I have no idea what the hell you're saying, Sam, you're rambling."

"Of course I am." Sam nodded and started to turn away, "Just so you know, I don't know what Tucker did to you, but I'm not _working _for him. I wasn't trying to befriend you for him. I _was_ trying to befriend you for _you_. But I guess I'll stay away now. Have fun being a loner."

With that she left him.

* * *

><p>After that, Sam was confused.<p>

She wasn't sure what to think about the Phantom-Fenton connection she'd made in her head. To be honest: It was poorly formed, and by the time she'd stormed away from Danny she'd already lost most of the thoughts she had about it.

She'd also wanted to turn back and apologize, but that wasn't the point.

The point was: There was something _fishy_ about the two of them (Meaning Phantom and Danny).

And this was proven true when she didn't see Phantom nor Fenton for a week, since Danny himself hadn't bothered to show up for school.

It was exactly a week later, as a matter of fact, that she saw anything of Phantom, and by then she still hadn't seen anything of Danny.

She was worried, she had to admit. The suspicion that somebody was hurting him hadn't died down, since Phantom had all-out confirmed it. She was terrified that it was his parents who were hurting him, and that he wasn't in school because something really bad had happened.

She had absolutely no idea why she felt so _relieved _when she saw Phantom, since she hadn't felt afraid something had happened to him at all. But nevertheless, she flew into his arms as if that was a normal thing between them and surprisingly, he didn't push her away.

In fact, he held on to her as if she was his lifetime.

"Sam." She could swear his voice wavered. "_Sam._"

"It's okay," She whispered, because she had the weird feeling he was going to burst into tears. "It's okay, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Why was she even apologizing? Why did she feel like she'd done something wrong when she hadn't? Okay, sure, she'd yelled at Danny. But Danny and Phantom were friends, that was all. If Danny and Sam fought, Phantom didn't have anything to do with that.

Right?

_Right?_

It then came to Sam that it really felt like he did.

If felt like yelling at Danny had meant that she was also yelling at Phantom.

"Don't tell anyone, please don't tell anyone?" Phantom asked, sounding broken.

_Wait, tell anyone what?_

Had she said something to Danny that made him think she knew more than she actually did? Had Danny voiced his concerns to Phantom? She didn't know anything, not really, but...

"_Please_, Sam. Please don't tell them about me?"

Was he really afraid that she would tell anyone about his visits? Was that enough to drive him to (almost) crying?

It couldn't be, could it?

"I would never." She assured him, "Nobody will ever know you're here, Phantom."

He froze.

That was obviously not what he'd been afraid of.

_She'd run into Danny, running away from a bunch of ghosts, right before Phantoms showed up._

"_I..." Danny hesitated, staring at the people in class. "I have diarrhea." It was a lie._

"_Nobody's hurting you, right?" "Of course there are people hurting me."_

_Phanom's chest was covered in scars... but ghost couldn't actually get hurt._

"_No Sam, I don't want you to risk it. Okay?"_

"_How do you know Danny?" "Let's say he's a... friend."_

"_Don't tell anyone about me."_

"Wait..." Sam muttered.

_Danny Phantom._

_Danny Fenton._

"Show me." She demanded.

He seemed to know what she was talking about, because a bright flash of light formed around him... and then there he was: Danny Fenton.

Not Phantom. Not Fenton.

Just Danny.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't sure if I wanted Sam to find out before or after there would actually be some form of romance, but then I decided that if anything, I at least wanted Sam to fall in love with Danny. And I mean the real one.**

**Sorry if you guys hate me now.**

**And yes, I found the time. Maybe tomorrow as well. The days after that certainly not.**

**Also. Danny being slightly sort of drunk is me being angry. Lol. I'm single again! Yay!... Okay, not really yay, I feel miserable. But at least there's a new chapter!**

**Now for the reviews:**

**ZoneRobotnik: Sorry, they didn't end up dancing. I don't think that would have gone over quite well, anyway... And I wasn't in the 'romantic' mood. Maybe someday. Also, the Tucker thing is sort of answered, though there is still a lot more to learn.**

**ShadowDragon357: Actually, the entire idea of alcohol at the party without the parents knowing is based on my actual life. And my mom is most certainly NOT stupid... She'll probably find out, though. I'm glad she doesn't know my fanfic. Account :P**

**Meow15971: Well, the party chapter was updated before the real-life party, LOL. But, I should say, there have been many before. Not that there is a lot of party to speak of in this chapter. Sorry.**

**Rogue Deity Master: Thanks for the review.**

**That's all for now.**


	8. What Tucker did

**Chapisode 8: What Tucker did**

Sam stared.

She wasn't entirely sure for how long, or why she felt like she'd fall over if she even attempted to move, but staring is what she did. After a while, this of course started to make Danny uncomfortable.

"Uh... Sam?" He took a small step towards her, careful not to frighten her, and snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "Sam, are you okay? You're not going to faint on me, right?"

This seemed to draw Sam out of her stupor, because the next thing she did...

...was scream.

"Sam!" Danny moved forward, clapping his hand on her mouth so she'd stop before her parents would come upstairs. Little did he know that they weren't even home. It was just her grandmother.

The black-haired female took a few deep breaths through her nose, still looking at the boy in front of her with wide eyes. Finally, when Danny was fairly certain she wouldn't scream again, he removed his hand.

"How?" Was the first thing she asked.

"It was a portal accident. That _friend_-" He spat the word, "-of yours, Tucker, dared me to go in."

"I don't..." Sam paused, "I don't get it. What portal?"

"Sam?!" The door opened to reveal her grandmother, sitting in her wheelchair. Sam turned around towards her, ready to make up some kind of excuse as to why there was a boy in her room at this hour, but the woman didn't even blink in Danny's direction. "I heard a scream, are you all right?"

"I..." Sam looked over at where Danny had stood only seconds before. He wasn't there. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure, honey? You didn't have another nightmare?"

Maybe.

"No." She shook her head, "No I'm good. I... almost tripped, that's all."

Her grandmother narrowed her eyes suspiciously, but then nodded. "All right, then."

She didn't leave. In fact; she rolled into the room.

"It sure is cold in here."

Sam hadn't thought about that yet, but it certainly was. With Danny's arrival, the temperature had dropped severely: It was almost cold enough to wear a coat.

"I... uh..." She stammered.

Her grandmother grinned. "You had a boy over, didn't you? Did you two leave the window open while you were busy in here or something?"

"That's-"

"Oh don't worry, I won't tell your parents. You know me! Always up for some rebelling!" She winked. "Now, who is the lucky boy?"

"There is no-" She was interrupted by a poke in her side and a whisper, dangerously close to her ear. She'd almost began to think Danny had left, but of course: Ghost had the power to be invisible.

"It's a good cover."

Except that she had absolutely no idea which name she should give her grandmother. Of course she could just say Tucker, but he came around the house enough and her grandmother would certainly wink at him and drop hints.

"Danny Fenton."

_Why had she said that_?!

She could hear a snort behind her, as if somebody was trying very hard not to burst out laughing. Her grandmother didn't seem to notice. She looked troubled, and the color had faded from her face.

"Do be careful, sweetheart."

"Why-"

"Trouble follows that family. Take a year ago! That Fenton boy himself stepped right into the lab and got zapped, or that's what they say..."

"Grandma-"

"My, it was in the newspaper, I believe. Not that his parents aren't good ghost hunters, they're the best in the world! according to Genius Magazine..."

"Gran-"

"But look out for their children, that I do not believe they do."

The old woman took a deep breath after her rant.

"I'm sure it's not _that bad_." Sam defended. "He seems... _perfectly normal_ to me." Okay, she would have to work on that lie.

The old woman stared at her.

"Well, so long as you're happy." She shrugged. "Will you watch a movie with me, later?"

"I suppose."

Her grandmother gave her a tight smile and then left the room, leaving the door unclosed behind her.

Sam went over to close it.

"Well, that was a rather long speech." Danny said through gritted teeth when she turned back towards him, once again visible. "Great to hear that everybody thinks I'm a loser."

"Grandma doesn't think you're a loser. She thinks your family is... eccentric and she wants to protect me. It's different."

His angry gaze softened, and he laughed. "Why did you say _my _name?"

"I don't work well under pressure!" Sam rolled her eyes, "You were the one who said 'it was a good cover'. Now will you please tell me what Tucker did to you, so I can wring his neck for it?"

Danny seemed to think this over. "Let's just say that he's the reason I'm part ghost."

"And you're angry with him for it? Wait- does he _know_?"

"Sam..." Danny frowned, "He was there when I stepped out of the portal. He _saw_ me transform for the first time."

"I still don't get what this portal is." The goth crossed her arms.

"I'll show you sometime."

"Wait. Phantom has been around for a year, Tucker said he hung out with you _this_ summer."

"No, he didn't. We haven't talked since the accident." Danny frowned. "Why would he tell you he talked to me this summer? Why would he even send you to befriend me?"

Sam didn't have the answers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's a short chapter. I wanted to put up the chapter with Sam's reaction before the mini-break that will start as soon as this is uploaded. Also, I haven't done a grammar-check for this, so there might be some mistakes.**

**Reviews:**

**ShadowDragon357: She's a high school student, but she doesn't know because she had NEVER gone to Dash's parties herself. She made Danny go because he'd just sit in front of the TV watching re-runs on the ghost-busters all evening if he didn't go. LOL.**

**Meow15971: Still no romance in this chapter. I'm sorry. I don't feel up to writing it yet. But I guess that's a good thing: If I can't write romance they can become friends, first! It can be a natural flow! Jay!**

**Lucky-the-cat: You are very welcome. Thank you for the wonderful compliment. :)**

**Rogue Deity Master: Thank you.**

**secret love writer: Thank you, I already feel a bit better. And thanks! It was always going to be this scene, or something similar at least, but I had been struggling to choose when this would happen since chapter 1.**

**ZoneRobotnik: Well, that answers the Tucker question. And I guess they did almost kiss, but it wasn't specifically Sam who leaned in for that. They're the kind of people who are just pulled towards each other no matter what happened (per Hartman's original idea with the whole 'psychic connection' thing, I always keep that in mind when I write Danny and Sam, though I'd never actually make them connected in that way). She isn't specifically in love for that. Things always start with a simple crush anyway.**

**Sunshine-Midnight123: Thanks! I don't think you've ever reviewed before? Welcome to the story!**

**MarkTheTinyGiraffe: Jay!**

**Thanks everyone for being such good readers! You will be rewarded with at least ****_some _****romance, soon. I promise.**

**Until next time! **


	9. The dog-attack

**Chapisode 9: The dog-attack**

Come Monday, Sam barely knew how to look anybody in the eye.

The reality of what she now knew felt heavy on her shoulders, and when she saw Tucker during lunch she almost wanted to blurt out that she knew that he'd lied to her: New what he'd done to Danny.

But instead, she plopped down next to him and held her tongue.

"Can you believe circus Gothica will be here in a month?" Tucker asked her, not seeming to notice her silence. "It's going to be awesome!"

"You're not even a goth." Sam muttered, not looking up from her tofu-sandwich. The one she'd ordered here in the cafeteria, she should add: This was the week in which the school was going to try out her menu.

"So? I can still appreciate quality entertainment." Tucker told her.

Did he really not notice she was angry with him, or did he just avoid the subject?

Well, it was probably better anyway. She wasn't planning on telling him that she knew...

Looking up from her food, she caught sight of Dash, who was staring at her from where he was sitting with his flock. He was eating lunch that he'd most likely just brought from home, but he still winked at her when their eyes met and jerked his head towards the large banner that hang above the door (_Ultra-recyclo vegetarian_).

Sam frowned.

Did Dash just _wink_ at her?

She quickly looked away, and caught Tucker's eye as well. He, however, wasn't winking. He was simply staring at her with raised eyebrows.

"Sam, did you hear what I said at all?" he wondered.

"You can still enjoy quality entertainment?" Sam said, "That's what you said, right?"

"Yes. I said that. Ten minutes ago. Since then I've told you an entire story that ended with me saying... Dog!"

"Dog?" Sam asked.

"Yes, Dog!" Tucker grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way, just as a giant green dog jumped through the window, shattering the glass.

_"Watch out!" Sam yelled, but there was no need. Her grandmother had already seen it. She tried to avoid it-but they were on a small bridge, and they went through the railing almost instantly._

"Sam!" Tucker shook her, but she couldn't look away from the dog. "Sam! This is not the time to space out!"

And then he did something she hadn't expected.

He slapped her.

"Sam, listen to me!" He told her when she returned her gaze to him, bringing her hand up to her cheek. The whole cafeteria had erupted into panic -she noticed- and the dog didn't seem to be alone. Two weird green birds with slightly human faces had followed it.

"We need to get out of here, okay?" Tucker grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You're not going to pass out-" It was only now that she noticed how week her knees felt, "-You're going to hold on to my arm, and you're going to follow me."

It was about when he said that, that Danny Phantom arrived on the scene, shooting multiple ecto-blasts at the birds. ("Hey, do you guys play dodge-ball? Because I do!")

Sam's eyes went back to the dog. "That... that ghost."

"Sam." Tucker almost sounded like he was begging. "Don't fall back into the way you were after the accident. Just stop."

She frowned, looked at Tucker, looked at Danny ("Fine, dodge-bird, have it your way!"), and then, finally, snapped out of her stupor.

"Let's get out of here."

They wasted no time in doing exactly that.

* * *

><p>Outside, there didn't seem to be any less panic: Teens were talking and whispering in a frenzy, most likely already discussing the latest ghost-attack, while teachers were trying to count heads.<p>

Nobody seemed to notice Danny wasn't there.

At all.

"Manson!" Dash appeared in her vision, which had been fuzzy and wobbly until then, but turned sharp when she focused on him. "There you are! Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Sam blurted, "Why do you care?"

Dash opened his mouth, closed it, and then ran off again.

Well, that was strange.

Looking for Tucker, who'd run off as soon as they were out of the school and had expected her to follow, Sam let her eyes wander over the many different people. When she found him, talking to Mikey, she quickly made her way over.

"Sam, did you see that dog-ghost?" Mikey asked her when she was close enough to them, "It must have been three times as big as us!"

"It was a giant." Sam agreed tightly, "And very scary, too."

"Well, at least Inviso-bil arrived in time." Mikey shrugged, "I saw him enter right before I left."

"We saw him, too." Tucker nodded, "We're lucky he's always there to save us."

It was the first time Sam noticed how tight his words sounded.

When Sam felt a hand on her shoulder, she was ready to turn around and snap at Dash for bothering her again. But it wasn't Dash who was standing behind her: It was Danny.

He looked slightly winded, and she could see a bruise forming on his jaw, but other that there was no sign that he'd just been inside, fighting a giant dog and two glowing birds.

"Sam, are you okay?" He asked, "I saw you in there, you seemed...-"

"I'm fine." Sam assured him, sneaking a glance at Mikey, who hadn't even noticed Danny and was chatting to Tucker again. Tucker, however, wasn't even paying attention to Mikey, but staring at the both of them.

Sam made it a point to look away.

"Are _you_ okay?" Sam asked, "That's a nasty bruise, it seems like it might hurt."

Danny shrugged, and then told her: "I'm fine, Sam. Don't worry about me."

Sam was overwhelmed by the sudden urge that fell over her: She really, _really_ wanted to kiss him.

And it wasn't based on anything.

"Sam?"

"...Yeah?" Sam snapped out of her daze, frowning. "Sorry, I was..."

"I get it. You seemed really spaced out in there, too. What was that, anyway?" Danny wondered.

"That ghost... the dog?" Sam paused, but then shook her head. "It's nothing, it was really stupid."

But she had the feeling that it wasn't. Not really.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I LIVE!**

**So... Yesterday I had fun.**

**Well, not really. I hated the entire day and I saw this really cure dress but I couldn't buy it (! AAAAAAARCCHHHH).**

**But, Of course I had to go and fall over towards the end of the day, so no school for me today, and no 'special activities', which, come to think of it, is a good thing. I wasn't really looking forward to them, anyway.**

**Tomorrow, I'm still going to go to the Party, but I feel less tired than I thought I would be, so I'll be a lot faster and will have time to update before I go, anyway.**

**Not after. After is BAAAAAAAD.**

**But still, you guys get to have a chapter tomorrow! And today, too!**

**And believe me, me likez as well :)**

**Anyway, on to the reviews (There are so ****_many_****)!:**

**Rogue Deity Master: I try :) Thanks!**

**Meow15971: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story!**

**CottonCandyLover50Berri: Maaaaaaybe. He at least cares about her, which is what you get when you're parents have been good friends for forever and you've known each other since you were babies. But if you want answers you'll have to wait for them ;)**

**secret love writer: I certainly agree!**

**ZoneRobotnik: Yes, I made it a point to not let her disagree with Dating Danny, specifically. In the show, she wouldn't have disagreed at all, not even because of his parents, but in the show she wasn't in an accident that could've killed both her and her granddaughter, so that's my view of how she would act after something like that...**

**IvyVine6: Wow... so many reviews at once... uhh, I'll react to them all in one... reacting-thingy, kay?: Thank you! I'm sorry that I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat, but for Tucker's though process you're going to have to wait a while. A ****_long _****while. Like, that's-going-to-be-mentioned-at-the-end-of-the-story-sometime long. Sorry :(**

**Sunshine-Mignight123: Thank you :)**

**MarkTheTinyGiraffe: Maybe you do, maybe you don't. What's happening might surprise you... then again it might not. :P Is this soon enough? Sorry, yesterday truly was impossible.**

**Thanks everyone for supporting me in (re-)writing this story! I've been writing short scene's that (expanded) will be a part of the ultimate ending, and I can promise you guys that it's going to be WAY better.**

**Not that we're closing in on the ending. That's going to be a while. Luckily it's just one more day and then Christmas break. Makes me feel sad that this is taking place a little after summer, I really feel like writing Christmas and new-years chapters... But I guess that'll have to wait.**

**Until next time!**


	10. Sam's feelings (p1)

**Quick A/N: I think this chapter might be a bit weirdly worded. I have just watched The Lord of The rings: The Two Towers, since I saw The Fellowship of the Ring last week. I'm preparing for the party in a bit, but I still had time to write this, so yeah...**

**Also, since the Danny Phantom Cartoon sometimes had 'two episode TV movies' or something like that... well, you'll see.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapisode 10: Sam's feelings, part 1<strong>

_"Grandma? wake up! __**Grandma?!**__"And then there was no more air._

_The water had completely filled up the car, and while Sam heard one last mewl from Spider, her lungs struggled to find air, receiving nothing but dirty water._

_"Hmmpf!" She tried to call for help, though no help came. She struggled against her seatbelt as her mind descended into darkness._

_But then, something snapped her out of that darkness: A soft tapping close to her ear._

_Glass shattered, or she was pretty sure it did, but just as she was going to turn her head and see what or who had caused it-_

-Sam's phone rang.

Purple eyes snapped open, and the black-haired female groaned as her hand shot towards where the sound was coming from. She searched her bedside table for her phone, and when she didn't find it, she sat up.

Her phone was, in fact, on her desk across the room.

Heaving out a sigh, the teenager stumbled out of her bed and grabbed her phone, picking up quickly. It had already been ringing for some time, but luckily she was not too late.

"Hello?"

_"Sam! Did you see the news?"_

Not bothering to ask who was talking to her, because frankly she didn't care, she looked at her alarm clock. "It's one o'clock at night! _Of course_ I didn't see the news!"

_"Then put on your TV!"_ With that, the person (she was pretty sure it was Tucker) hung up, and Sam rolled her eyes, but decided to do as she was told.

She was aware that Tucker was a night person, like she had once been, but never before had he called her at night. If he had, it meant something important was going on.

Stumbling over to the TV that stood close to her bed, Sam sighed once more and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Then, she put on the TV and went to the midnight-news channel.

_"...have not survived. Inviso-bil arrived on the scene a while earlier, as we have seen, but not many believe he can actually do something about this catastrophe."_

"What catastrophe?" Sam muttered to herself, sitting down on her bed to watch the news.

_"This might very well be the largest ghost invasion Amity Park has ever witnessed. Massive armies of what seem to be ghost skeletons are currently entering Amity Park, and all who live in the West of the city should immediately evacuate. The owners of Fenton Works, Jack and Maddie Fenton, have invited everyone to come take shelter beneath the safety of their ghost shield, and-"_

Sam instantly turned of her television and walked over to the window, sneaking a peak outside. Everything seemed calm, peaceful, like any other night. But Sam's house was not located in the West of Amity Park, it was located in the east.

Nevertheless, this seemed like a good moment to wake up her parents and grandmother.

Sam quickly grabbed her over-sized black sweater, which was draped over her desk-chair (It was the Wednesday after the ghost attack in school, and the weather was finally becoming chilly) and put it on as she hurried across the hallway, to her parents room.

"Mother, dad!" She called when she threw open their bedroom door, startling Pamela, who shot up from her sleep. Jeremy, however, did not rouse.

"Honey, what is it?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Mother, I just saw the news. There is a massive ghost army entering Amity Park, we have to do something, leave... I don't know! Just something!"

"Calm down honey, did you have a nightmare?" Jeremy asked, now sitting up as well.

"No... Look!" Sam strode over to her parents TV and put it on once again. This time, the screen showed Danny Phantom himself (though everybody else of course knew him as Inviso-bil, and he was introduced on the screen as such), who was apparently being interviewed.

_"...admit that I don't know very much about the history of the ghost zone, but if I have to go by what the other ghost told me, we are currently facing the threat of Pariah Dark. The former ghost King... he sort of has this power problem." _Danny rubbed his neck, slightly blushing. He obviously wasn't very comfortable with being on camera.

_"Do you think you, as our so-called hero, can handle him?"_

_"So-called? What- Never mind. No, I don't think I can handle him by myself."_

_"Then what are you going to do?"_

_"The red huntress has agreed to helping me in battle, even though we are sort of enemies most of the time... And though the Fenton's don't like me very much, they have agreed that, this one time, we will all fight together as well."_

_"Do you think that Amity Park will survive this?"_

_"Not if you keep holding me up, we won't."_

_"Sorry, sorry, just one last question." _Danny nodded. _"Is there something you would like to tell everyone during these times? What should we do?"_

_"Uh..."_ He looked into the camera, suddenly serious. _"It doesn't really matter if you live on the West-side, the East side or in the middle of Amity Park. Everybody should go to Fenton Works, where the ghost shield has been pulled up. I'm asking all of you this because I don't want any harm to come to you. Ghost don't care about anything that we find important, so don't bring too much. Just take some spare clothes and go."_

Then, the TV once again showed the News-station.

_"With that, we'll leave you folks to go do what he says. Please, do not panic."_

The screen went black.

"Oh my..." Pamela muttered, "This might be serious."

"Samantha, go wake up your grandmother." Jeremy ordered. "Your mother and I will pack some clothes for all of us, and then we'll be on our way."

For once not arguing that her parents would pick her clothes, Sam gave a quick nod and left the room, going straight for the one her grandmother occupied.

Apparently, the woman did not need any waking. She was already awake, and had in fact already dressed.

"Grandma, did you-"

"Yes, I saw." Ida nodded, "Let's not waste any time, dear. We're going to your boyfriends house!"

Oh right, she thought that.

Great.

Well, at least Danny knew her grandmother thought that, should they run in to each other. Sam doubted it, though, since he was currently busy saving the day as Danny Phantom.

"Danny, please be careful." She said no nobody in particular as she and her grandmother left the room.

She was unaware that Ida smiled at her for it.

* * *

><p>At Fenton Works, there was a lot of panic.<p>

Of course, Sam had seen Fenton Works before. But the way it was now, hidden under a green dome with panicking people all over... well, it made her feel like she saw the strange house for the very first time.

Danny's sister, Jazz, came over towards her when they saw each other. They hadn't ever really spoken with one-another before, but Sam had seen the red-haired girl in the hallways of Casper High a few times, and she was pretty sure Jazz had once been introduced as the person who held the highest score in the history of the CAT's.

"You're Sam, right?" Jazz asked her, holding out a plate of cookies for her and her family to take one. "Danny told me about you, he said you... you know, _know_."

"Oh." Sam blushed, "That's... yeah. I wasn't aware his family did, too."

"No, mom and dad don't, just me."

"May I ask what the two of you are talking about?" Pamela interrupted, "It sounds like secrets, to me. _Samantha_, you know I don't like secrets."

"No secrets, mother." Sam promised, though it was a lie.

It was at that very moment that Danny suddenly appeared beside them. Well, okay, he didn't just appear, he ran towards them.

He looked absolutely horrible, Sam noticed with a worried pang, as if he'd been beaten up by a thousand people. The worst thing was that this was probably exactly what had happened to him.

"Jazz, there are so _many_." Danny announced to his sister, "And I can't- oh, hello." He cut himself off, looking at Sam's family. "Sam, I didn't know you were coming."

"Well y- I mean_Inviso-bil _said on the news that everybody should come here." Sam said, looking him over. She had half a mind to hug him and never let go, but her parents would never let her hear the end of it.

"I didn't say you weren't welcome! I'm glad you're here. At least you'll be safe." Danny blushed, gave her grandmother a quick nod, and turned to her parents. "I'm Danny, Sam's... friend."

_Very well played, Danny. You're acting exactly like a secret boyfriend would act._ Sam thought, _Grandma won't doubt it for a second._

"Nice to meet you, Danny." Jeremy said with a curt nod, "I trust your parents are doing everything in their power to make sure everything will go back to normal, soon?"

"They are." Danny agreed, "Jazz, could I talk to you for a second?"

Jazz nodded, and just as they were about to leave, Danny grabbed Sam's hand so her grandmother could see, but not her parents, and leaned towards her ear, slightly.

"Be safe." He whispered.

"You, too." Sam asked of him, forcing a small smile.

He let go of her hand and followed his sister, then. And though Sam knew it was just an act he was putting up for her grandmother, Sam felt a pang at her heart.

Because it felt real, for a moment.

"I've got to go find Tucker." Sam realized when Danny as gone, turning to her parents. "I'm pretty sure he's around here somewhere, too."

"Yes, you go find your friend." Ida said before her parents could say anything. "And do be careful."

"I will," Sam said as she started pushing to the crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo... shit is hitting the fan.**

**No, Pariah Dark is not the main villain of this story, just like he isn't the main villain of the cartoon (I don't know who is, though). He's merely passing by to help the story go along.**

**I hope I didn't make it too much of the same as in the Cartoon.**

**Now, on to the reviews and then on to the par-tay!**

**Rogue Deity Master: As always, thank you for the review, I'm glad you like it!**

**ZoneRobotnik: I mostly just got the banter from the show, but still thanks! Also, just because Tucker was staring doesn't mean he's surprised, specifically... You'll find out :P**

**yaissa chan: My Spanish is a little rusty, but I'm going to assume you said I had to update fast. So, is this fast enough?**

**Expergiscimini: Not very longer now! This 'Movie Chapter' or something along the line will most likely take three or four chapters. After that it's just a few more chapters until we're going to have some circus Gothica action! And O.o, it can't be the ONLY reason, right?**

**IvyVine6: Thank you :)**

**CottonCandyLover50Berri: I can't promise it will be a love-triangle, exactly. Sam doesn't have any feelings for Dash, you see. But most likely Dash does have feelings for Sam, though they won't be mention THAT much in this particular story. Only hinting like I have done up until now... Which only calls for a sequel after this, now doesn't it? :P**

**Okay, so my mom is bugging me that I really have to go now. If I don't update tomorrow... well, let's just say I've seen the bottom of the bottle, kay?**

**No... not really. I've absolutely never been drunk.**

**But seriously, I might be home late so I don't know if I will update tomorrow.**

**Until next time!**

**(P.s) I didn't have time for a grammar check. Sorry.**


	11. Sam's feelings (p2)

**Chapisode 11: Sam's feelings, part 2**

Tucker was nowhere to be found.

After what must have been an hour of searching, Sam found her way back to where she'd left her parents and grandmother. Of course it was an hour later, and they were no longer there, but Jazz was.

"Jazz, why are you hanging out here?" Sam wondered, looking around the crowd for her parents as she asked this. "I thought you would be helping Danny or something."

"No, Danny never lets me help and absolutely not with these kind of things."

"Meaning to say he's fought battles like these before, right." Sam muttered, her heart skipping a beat as she realized this.

"Just once." Jazz said with a shrug, "Nevertheless, he told me to find you and here you are! Come with me."

"Come where?" Sam asked, looking up at the green dome. She wasn't sure, but she thought behind it something had changed... the sky might have changed.

But she couldn't be sure, since everything behind the green dome looked... well, green.

"Inside." Jazz said impatiently, "To the lab, will you please follow me now?"

"Yes, yes." Sam said, "I'm sorry, everything just went crazy so fast... I feel like this is a dream."

"I wish it was." Jazz muttered as they started walking towards the front door, "But it's not."

"No, I suppose not."

* * *

><p>It was hours later, when Sam saw Danny again.<p>

He looked even worse than he had looked the last time, and seemed to be really tired. But he walked towards Sam without even a even flinch either way.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked worriedly, standing up from the couch she was sitting on to meet him. "You look-"

"I'm fine." Danny cut her off, "But there is something I need to talk to you about."

"What is it?" Sam asked.

Danny looked around them in such a quick motion that Sam wasn't even sure he'd really looked; They were in the living room, and said room was filled with people.

"Not here." Danny said then, rather seriously, "Come."

So Sam followed him down into the lab, where the loud sounds that filled the house were almost completely drowned out. It was the first time Sam had ever seen the lab, and now that she was here she knew instantly what portal had caused Danny's accident.

She stared at the portal for a few seconds before dragging her eyes over to the raven-haired boy, who now stood beside some sort of large, metal suit.

"What is that?" Sam asked,her voice no more than a whisper.

"This is the Ecto-Skelleton. It enables the wearer to use their own powers ten times over, if not a hundred times. My parents build it." Danny explained.

"Are-" Sam had to swallow, "Are you going to use it to defeat the ghost king?"

"Yes."

"That's good, right?"

Danny said nothing, just stared at her quietly with such an intense gaze that Sam instantly knew: Danny didn't think he'd return.

"No." She shook her head.

"I _have_ to, Sam." Danny told her, stepping towards her a little bit, "It's my duty. More than that it's my _responsibility_."

"No, it's not." Sam said fiercely, shaking her head again. "Just because somebody dared you to step into a portal one day, it doesn't mean it's your task to protect this town against whatever threatens to destroy it! You owe this town _nothing_!"

"Sam, I owe this town _everything_." Danny said, "I've seen the future! You don't know what I would become if something were to destroy this town."

Sam looked down, studying her feet.

When she looked up again, Danny was dangerously close: Right in front of her.

"Sam, I took you here to say goodbye."

"It's not goodbye, you'll come back." Sam promised.

"I might not." Danny shook his head, "In fact, there's barely any chance I will."

He took a hold of her hands then, lacing his fingers with hers.

"Danny, please. Don't make me say goodbye." Only now did Sam realize her eyes were tearing up, "I'm only just getting to know you..."

"Sam, knowing you, and knowing that I'm leaving behind a safe town for you to live in... that's one of the only reasons I even _think_ about doing this." Danny told her, "I'm sorry."

Then, he let go of her hands and walked towards the suit. "Tucker is good with computers, right?"

"Yes." Sam wiped her eyes, "why?"

"I need you to go find him, I believe I saw him in the kitchen when I was looking for you. Tell him that he needs to lower the ghost shield so I can go through." Danny started climbing into the suit, "Do it now. There's no time to loose."

Sam nodded and turned around, ready to go back, but Danny's voice interrupted her one last time:

"And Sam?"

"Yes?" Sam didn't turn around to look at him, knowing that she wouldn't let him leave if she did.

"I need to say it, just once... I love you." He paused, "I know we haven't known each other for long and saying something like this probably sounds really stupid, but-"

"It's okay, Danny." Sam told him, "But I'm not going to say it back. I'm not saying goodbye today."

With that, she left him in the lab.

She would _really _have to find Tucker, this time.

* * *

><p>Tucker was no longer in the kitchen, but she found him in the exact spot she'd been sitting in, earlier, on the couch.<p>

"Tucker!"

"Sam?" He turned his gaze away from the TV, which was showing a live news broadcast (though it obviously wasn't filmed with their standard camera's, since the screen quality was crappy). "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"I'm fine." Sam quickly said, moving close towards him, so she could whisper. "I need you to do something."

"What is it?" Tucker stood, seeming ready to do whatever Sam told him to do.

"Danny is going to fight the ghost king." Sam whispered hurriedly, "He needs you to lower the ghost shield."

"Right- wait. You know? And you know I know? What?"

"Later." Sam told him firmly, "Will you please just do what I said?"

"Um, yeah, sure!" Tucker grabbed his PDA and started backing towards the door that would lead towards the lab. He muttered something Sam didn't catch, and then he was gone.

Sam flopped down onto the couch, resting her head in her hands.

Danny was going to fight the ghost king.

He was probably going to die.

She was going to lose him.

Oh god... she actually had something to lose.

"No..." She realized quietly, "I'm in love with him..."

"Sam?"

The black-haired girl looked up, seeing her mother."Yeah?"

"Is everything okay?"

Sam smiled tightly. "Yeah, peachy."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again, sorry if this chapter seems rushed. It's not that I wasn't feeling it or anything, but I haven't been having the best weekend...**

**But let's not talk about that! On to the reviews:**

**Rogue Deity Master: Thank you, I suppose. Though this chapter is probably a big turn-off.**

**ShadowDragon357: My thoughts exactly.**

**Meow15971: I did have fun, thanks! And the last chapter wasn't speed-typing. THIS chapter was speed-typing. Do you see the difference?**

**Expergiscimini: I think Danny wouldn't agree. He wants to be an astronaut! :P**

**ZoneRobotnik: Um... I do not have all the answers. You should just read the story...**

**BAD1027: Sam getting in on the ghost fighting won't be seen until circus Gothica comes into play, sorry. And thanks!**

**secret love writer: Thank you, then :)**

**CottonCandyLover50Berri: There might be, if I can actually develop a plot around it. For now I'll just focus on THIS story.**

**Once again, sorry. This chapter sucked, and it was waaay shorter than I thought it would turn out to be. I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapter. I'm think: Epic Battle of Danny Phantom! I write Sam most of the time, but describing how Sam is walking around while Sam is battling the ghost King doesn't seem like very much fun to me, so yeah...**

**Sorry again.**


	12. Lost & Found

**A/N: LENA IS BACK, BITCH! ...Sorry, I don't know where that came from...**

**Well... I guess we could say this was like a winter break... you know, that stupid thing all shows do where the season is just getting good and then they're like: Nope, it's Christmas so fuck you, you wait until next year!**

**That's basically what I did.**

**Not for the same reason as them, but just because all was not well and now all is still not well but if I don't continue now I never will.**

**Now, for a quick recap so all of you know what all of this was about again... because, you know, I had to re-read the entire story so I knew again. And I'm the author, so...**

**Quick Recap: **Tucker basically tells Sam she needs to stop being a loner and sets her up with Danny. Later, Sam accidentally finds out Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person and that this is Tucker's fault. They can't seem to figure out why Tucker would want to set Danny and Sam up for 'being friends' (and slowly becoming more).  
>Circus Gothica as well as Dumpty Humpty are coming into town soon, and Sam and Tucker are both looking forwards to this. However, their normal lives get interrupted when Pariah Dark, the ghost king, attacks Amity. Danny tells Sam he loves her and then leaves on a mission that he doesn't think he'll return from, Tucker and Sam haven't spoken about the fact that they both know what happened to Danny, and Sam realizes she might have feelings for Danny.<br>We're also waiting to find out who saved Sam and her Grandmother from a certain death in the car accident, what Cujo has to do with it all, if Dash truly has a crush on Sam... and why the hell. All parents. Are being. Fucking. Shitty (!).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapisode 12: Lost &amp; Found (Post-Hiatus Pilot)<strong>

Even after everything had gone back to normal, Danny didn't return for three days.

Those three days, for Sam, were spent with nothing but waiting. She hung around at Fenton Works, where Danny's parents didn't seem to even be worried, which was depressing. Apparently, though, Jazz had covered for Danny by saying he was staying over at 'a friend's place'.

(Danny didn't have any friends, so it was really stupid that his parents bought that).

On the third day, when Danny finally did come back, his parents acted like he'd never been gone and Jazz acted like he'd been gone for a year. He seemed sick, or at least very tired, so Jazz ordered him to bed and ushered Sam out the door.

On Monday, Danny skipped first period and was late for the second. She didn't get a chance to talk to him until lunch, where he was distracted and jumpy, though he seemed glad to see her.

"I'm fine, Sam!" He chuckled after she'd asked for the fourth time, "Really, there's nothing to be worried about. I was tired when I came back, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Sam whispered, "I was so worried..."

"I'm great." Danny leaned towards her slightly, even closer. They were already hunched across the table, their faces almost touching. Sam was very aware that Tucker was staring at them from across the cafeteria, but right now she didn't care. Dash was also watching them, though he seemed less interested than usual and made a show of having his arm around Paulina's shoulder. "I think you're what kept me alive, honestly."

"I... am?" Sam frowned, "How did _I _keep you alive?"

"Well," Danny admitted, "There were moments that I really just wanted to give up fighting... but then I would think about how you said you weren't saying goodbye to me. That we would see each other again..."

"Well, I'm glad my pathetic excuse for not having to think about the possibility of losing you kept you alive." Sam said with a grin, "But seriously, are you hurt? Do you need, like, medical help?"

Danny groaned, "Sam, I'm only going to say this one more time: _I'm fine_." He leaned even closer and whispered: "Ghost medicine work a lot better than human medicine, the only negative is that they make you jumpy."

As if on cue, the school bell rang and Danny froze, before exhaling. "Jup, we've gotta go to class."

"Yes." Sam nodded, "I guess I'll see you later." She sat back, glad for the small conversation she'd been able to have with him. Over the past few days, she'd somehow convinced herself that he'd come back from the fight bleeding and bruised, though that hadn't been the case.

"Yeah, I guess..." Danny frowned, "Ah... are you doing anything tonight?"

"I don't think so." Sam shook her head, "Unless my mom gets ideas."

"Meet me on your roof at, say, eight?" Danny asked her, "I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay." Sam agreed, "See you tonight!"

* * *

><p>After school, Sam walked home with Tucker, and he seemed glad that she wasn't all that worried anymore. They talked about nothing in particular, mostly the Humpty Dumpty concert of next week and Circus Gothica, which was only two weeks away now. They avoided the subject of Danny, as they had done for a while now.<p>

It wasn't that Sam didn't want to talk about it, and Tucker did try to bring it up at times... but what was there to be said? Tucker had lied to her, and if she acknowledged this she would get angry, and if she would get angry she'd yell at him. She didn't feel that she had the right: She's been a horrible friend to him ever since the accident, why should he have to act any better?

Honestly, there was so much she just wanted to know. The best way to find out why Tucker wanted her and Danny together would probably be to just ask him, because she knew he'd answer, however vague. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth, though.

Maybe she just didn't want to risk loosing her best friend.

* * *

><p>"You look tired."<p>

"That's because I am." Sam yawned, "I had a ton of homework to do. I dropped everything to wait until you came back."

Danny grinned, "That's... cute, actually. But Sam, you didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, I was worried." Sam crossed her arms to glare at him, but ended up yawning again. "Damn."

"Maybe we should meet some other time, you look like you need sleep." Danny was currently in his ghost form, and somehow this made Sam even more unwilling to go to bed. She wanted to spend time with Danny.

After her realization that she loved him, even after such a short time of knowing him, she promised herself that if she'd see him again, she'd tell him.

"No, no." She assured the half ghost hybrid, "Don't worry about it! I'm just glad to see you again."

"You saw me in school today." Danny grinned.

She finally noticed that he seemed happier, more carefree than he had before fighting Pariah.

His shoulders weren't slumped, he was smiling constantly. He didn't look like the boy she'd found drunk at Dash his party.

"What's changed about you?" She asked without really thinking about it.

"I... I talked to an old friend about some things. The one who gave me the medicine." Danny admitted, "I've been feeling a lot better, since."

"Who'd you talk to?" Sam wondered.

"His name is Frostbite. He calls me 'great one', now. 'Cause I defeated the ghost king." Danny laughed, "So stupid."

"That is kind of stupid, yes." Sam agreed.

They were silent for a while, staring at the stars. It was beginning to get cold. Winter had come, faster than Sam had expected. They weren't yet into the school year for even three months, but it was getting cold early.

"Sam?" Danny asked, his voice soft.

"Yes?" Sam acknowledged, without looking at him.

"I meant it, what I said in the lab... About loving you." Sam looked at him when he said that, he was blushing.

"Okay." She simply said, "That's cool." She leaned towards him and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to blush even more. "Because I kind of love you too."

They smiled at each other, then, leaning their foreheads together before allowing their lips to touch.

In that moment, it didn't matter that they didn't have all the answers yet. They were together, right here in this moment. They would figure everything else out at some point.

Sam felt like she'd been lost for ages, and finally, Danny had come into the forest that had kept her, and found her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nope, not the ending. I just needed the title to make sense. LOL.**

**In the next Chapisode: **Will Sam and Tucker finally talk about the Danny thing? Will Danny and Tucker become friends? Who saved Sam? What does Cujo have to do with anything? Why are parents ignorant? (Especially Danny's). Will Dash get insanely Jealous? Will the author of this story ever get to the point there was in the first place and will she EVER. STOP. RAMBLING?

**(*ahum* most of this doesn't even happen for another five chapters *derpface* and the rambling thing? That will never stop.)**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS!<strong>

**Chapisode 11:**

**Rogue Deity Master: Okay... thanks!**

**IvyVine6: If you liked that, wait until Freakshow comes into the picture! Ooooh, and before that- Nope, I'm not spoiling :P**

**Meow15971: Well, as you see... I've quit taken my time, all right. I feel shitty about that. But yeah, thanks!**

**ZoneRobotnik: Well, she obviously does :3**

**JulDavid: Angel with a shotgun was actually my penname for a while! I'm glad you recognize some of that in this! I don't know the call, but I'll listen to it!**

**RoxyJaws: THANKS!**

**The A/N Chapter (which I have now deleted):**

**Rogue Deity Master: Ok.**

**RoxyJaws: Thanks for understanding.**

**Meow15971: Thank you for your review. It is appreciated. Thanks for understanding where I was coming from.**

**Mpwtl125: Uh... thanks for the idea? Nobody died, though. And Dan isn't going to come in and kill everyone. It's why I needed a hiatus. So he wouldn't.**

**Secret love writer: Hey, I forgot, too! Merry late or super early Christmas and late happy new year!**

**ZoneRobotnik: Indeed. And I hope so :)**

**IvyVine6: I wouldn't say I've been living my life, exactly... But thanks!**

**Princess of the Pen: Yeah... thanks.**


	13. Nasty dreams & Half a confession

**Quick Recap: **Tucker basically tells Sam she needs to stop being a loner and soft of sets her up with Danny. After finding out Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom are the same person, Sam starts a relationship with our favorite Halfa. The lovebirds can't seem to figure out why Tucker would want them together and Danny is angry with Tucker because he's the one who dared him to go into the ghost portal.  
>Meanwhile, Circus Gothica as well as Dumpty Humpty are coming into town soon, and Sam still hasn't figured out who saved her from certain death, or what the hell Cujo has to do with anything.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapisode 13: Nasty dreams &amp; Half a confession<strong>

_She couldn't breathe, no matter how hard she tried. All that filled her lungs was dark, muddy water. Not even the smallest amount of air._

_"Hhmmmpf!" Escaped her as she tried to call for help. Of course, no help came, why would it? There had been nobody around when they crashed into the water, except for that weird green dog-thing..._

_Black dots started filling her vision, and slowly, she drifted off into darkness..._

_**Tap, Tap, Tap.**_

_Or not. Her eyes snapped open! She heard something that sounded a lot like glass shattering next to her ear, turned her head towards her right and saw..._

_A guy she didn't know. At all._

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Danny asked her, bumping his shoulder against hers lightly. He'd come to pick her up that morning, and now they were walking to school together.<p>

"Huh? Yeah!" Sam said, snapping out of her thoughts. "I'm just a little... tired."

"Oh?" Danny frowned, "Why?"

"I had trouble falling asleep." Sam lied. She hadn't had any trouble at all. After a heavy make-out session with Danny – god, he was her boyfriend now! That just felt amazing to think – Sam had gone straight to bed and had been out like a light as soon as her head had hit her pillow.

"Oh... well, it happens." Danny shrugged, "Sorry you're feeling tired, though."

"Not your fault." Sam objected. "How was your night? I saw you on the news this morning..."

"Nah, that was just the box-ghost. He's a pest, but he doesn't really keep me awake. If it'd been Skulker or... even Cujo, I would've had a problem." Danny smiled, "Are you sure you're _just _tired? You seem really fidgety."

Pointedly, Sam dropped her hands – that she had been wringing together – to her sides. "Yeah, fine... It's just, ah..." She bit her lip, "Do you know some kind of ghost that has, like... red eyes, white hair and really sharp teeth? Like a vampire?"

"That's half the population of ghosts." Danny grinned, "Maybe be a little more specific?"

"Okay... uh..." Sam frowned, "He wore a jumpsuit that kind of looked like yours, but with a cape... Oh! His hair looked like fire."

Danny suddenly seemed pale. "Sam... where have you seen this guy?"

"I had a dream about him." Sam answered, which was half the truth, "Why? Do you know him?"

Danny stared at her for a few seconds, as they neared the school. "Ah... nope! Never heard of him! Gotta go, see you during History!" He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips, before running off like Satan was personally following behind him.

He definitely knew something.

"Man, what was his problem?"

Whirling around, Sam came face to face with Dash, who looked... pissed off, to say the least.

"I don't know, probably forgot to print an essay or something." Sam crossed her arms, "Whats up?"

"Well, I wanted to see if you felt like seeing a movie sometime, but seeing as Fen_turd_ just kissed you, I guess that's my answer." Dash narrowed his eyes at her. "When did _that_ happen, anyway?"

"None of your business." Sam spat, "Why do you care, anyway?"

"Never. Mind." Dash growled dangerously, "I guess I'll see you tonight. My mom invited your mom over for dinner again."

"Oh," Sam rolled her eyes, "_great_."

* * *

><p>Danny seemed distracted and jumpy all day, but he still allowed her to drag him over to her and Tucker's regular lunch table when the time came.<p>

When they sat down, Danny and Tucker spend the longest time just _staring _at each other. Danny seemed angry, and obviously didn't want to be the first person to say something. Tucker seemed more nervous, but ultimately didn't want to start anything, either.

"So..." Sam said, picking at her salad... "Do you guys have anything in common?"

"I hope not." Danny muttered tightly, his eyes not once leaving Tucker, as if he were afraid the African-American would suddenly jump up and attack him if he looked away.

"Okay, listen, I've been wanting to put it off, but you two _have got _to _talk _about this." Sam told them firmly, "So talk."

Silence.

"Do you... like Doomed?" Tucker asked.

More silence.

"Sure." Danny answered.

Guess what? _More silence._

"Look, man, I never meant for all that to happen, okay?" Tucker suddenly blurted, "I wanted to come visit you in the hospital afterwards, but my mom started barking about Fentons and how they always cause trouble all of a sudden so I couldn't leave the house! And then when school started you just avoided me!" He took a deep breath. "I'm really, really sorry about what happened. It's all my fault and I'm _sorry_."

Danny blinked, then sighed. "Okay."

"Oh...Okay?" Tucker asked, "That's it? We're cool?"

"We're cool." Danny nodded, "Sorry for being such a jerk, too. I hope we can try to be friends or something."

"Yeah... okay." Tucker grinned, "Sounds good."

Sam let out a sigh, feeling as if a weight had been dropped off her shoulders. She wouldn't have to choose.

God, she hadn't even realized she'd been afraid of that.

"One thing I want to know, though." Danny muttered, "Why'd you do this whole thing with Sam and me?"

Tucker's grin dropped. "Oh... that."

* * *

><p><strong>In the next Chapisode: <strong>Will Tucker tell Sam and Danny why he wanted them together? What does Cujo has to do with anything? Who is the mysterious person who saved Sam and how does Danny know him (Yeah, like not everybody already knows. LOL).  
>And more.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if this comes off as rushed or half-assed or anything. I've got a job now... or well, job's a big word but the thing is that I haven't had a lot of time to write.**

**On to the reviews!**

**Expergiscimini: Yes, me too!**

**Guest: In the show, Sam doesn't come off as that much of a morning person. I think pretty much anything would be considered 'early' for her.**

**Nlresda123: Hmmm... I don't know why that is, but chapter 13's here now!**

**Guest: I agree! Hangery seems like a perfect word!**

**elnine27: I'm gonna have to read back and see what the situation with Tucker was again... ugh I shouldn't have taken such a long break. But anyway, Tucker has some explaining to do either way, and explain he will... But if that's gonna be the next chapter or many chapters from now, I will not tell you. I don't think Danny's gonna be the ghost king or anything of the sort in this story, since it wouldn't fit the storyline, but it might make a good sequel!**

**CottonCandyLover50Berri: Well, I did take a little longer than I usually would before the break, and it's gonna stay that way. I'm sorry. But anyway, thanks for sticking by the story!**

**Secretlovewriter: Happy late-valentines day! And yes, I agree. They should call it dead-to-all-people-day (I've never had a valentine, LOL). AND NO! Well, Danny did get sick at the end of that episode in which Tucker became a ghost, but he was never actually sick that somebody had to take care of him during the episode itself... Hmmm, ideas, ideas.**


End file.
